I Wanna Hold Your Hand Part II
by nastone
Summary: Sequel to "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" - Steve and Sarah try to make their lives work together - starts at season 2 premier - SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Hi everyone. I was so excited when the new season started and I have to say that Steve was amazing as usual. I know that the season opener is a week after the death of the Governor, and my story is a few weeks after. Please feel free to ignore that and also it is an alternative universe so I needed to make room for Sarah's part in the story. Hope I can continue to please all those who enjoyed the first part. Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: for all those who have not been able to watch the season 2 opener – SPOILER ALERT!**_

Sarah washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. The puking was bad enough, but the nausea remained with her constantly. Any little smell would set her off, even coffee, which meant she had a bad morning to start with.

She got lucky that her old school was able to give her a job again. She had a different class, but she could stay in Hawaii now. She had already arranged for her stuff to be sent back from Italy, and she regretted not saying goodbye to her friends there, but she had to be here now.

She looked at herself in the mirror and winced. She looked like death warmed over; her eyes were bloodshot because she couldn't sleep properly, worrying about everything from Steve, the baby to how she was going to deal with the puking all day. Her hair looked limp and greasy, she was forced to wash it everyday now.

"Sarah, you need to get in here now" her sister – in – law yelled from her bedroom.

She walked in, Loraine was sitting on the bed staring at the TV, "What are you watching?" she asked as she sat next to her.

When she didn't answer she turned to the television. What she saw, stopped her breath.

"Lt. Commander Steven J McGarrett, who was incarcerated and awaiting trial for the murder of Governor Jamieson, has escaped Hawaii Correctional Facility this morning. He was reportedly stabbed by a fellow inmate and was being transported to hospital, when he attacked the paramedics and escaped."

She put her hand to her mouth, "This can't be right".

The reporter went on but she had already tuned out. She left the room and went straight for her phone, dialing Danny's number.

"Who are you calling?" Loraine asked sounding worried as she followed her.

"I need to call Danny and find out what is going on". She waited as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Danny, what is going on? Is he okay?" she asked hurriedly.

"Sarah, calm down. I just got the news myself, but he is fine".

"How can he be fine? He was stabbed for crying out loud".

"Max called me, he found Steve unconscious in his bathroom".

"Oh my God. Please tell me he's alive".

"Relax, he's fine. Max patched him up and he's all ready to go after Wo Fat. Hold on I'll pass it to him".

"Sarah, baby" came his voice. He sounded fine but she was too mad and worried to think about that.

"Do not 'baby' me. What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him.

"I'll tell you everything when I see you. How are you doing? How is the morning sickness?" he asked.

"Forget about me, I'm not the one who got stabbed!"

"Sarah, relax. Max did a great job patching me up. I have to go sweetheart. But I will call you, and then you need to come and see me where I tell you to okay?"

"Steve don't you dare do anything stupid. If you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself again" she felt the tears coming but she managed to hold on.

She heard him laughing, "I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, I love you".

She sighed, "I love you too. Bye"

When she disconnected the call, Loraine watched her with a question on her face, "So?"

"He's fine. And he needs to do some stuff before I can see him" she felt her knees collapse under her and she sat on the nearby chair. Loraine ran into the bathroom and brought in a glass filled with water.

"Here you go, babe" she passed it to her. While Sarah drank that, Loraine went back to the bathroom and brought out the nausea medication.

"No I'm fine but I'll keep it with me" she took it and put it in her oversized leather bag. "I may as well get showered and changed. I'm supposed to meet Steve when he calls".

Loraine left her alone, only then did the tears come. It was for no other reason, but the fact that she cried at everything. The other day she couldn't find one earring from a pair and she started to cry.

When she was feeling a little better she had a shower and changed into a pair of her ripped boyfriend jeans a plain black t – shirt. She didn't bother with fixing her hair or makeup.

She joined Loraine in the kitchen as she waited for a phone call. When her phone finally rang, she almost jumped.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Chin"

"Hi, Chin. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Now listen carefully. Come to Kamekona's shave ice shop and ask him to go to the bathroom. He will make you buy something so don't argue, make sure you're heard but don't make it too obvious".

She listened carefully to the instructions Chin gave her.

"Good luck, honey" Loraine kissed her and gave her a hug, "Give Steve a hug for me".

She had never been this close to Loraine, but she was different now. She showed how much she cared by doing little things.

As she drove in her Jeep, she opened the window to let some fresh air improve her nausea. She also did a lot of thinking.

Was she ready to take Steve back? She loved him, and she wanted them to be a family. And according to Mary he wanted that as well. She slowly realized that the thought of losing Steve scared her to death.

Did it matter that he had accused her of spying on her. Yes! But she would have to forgive him for it. And hopefully she wouldn't regret her decision.

-X-

Steve sat in Kamekona's back room waiting for Danno and Chin to do their magic. If all went well, he could be cleared soon. Then the only thing remained to be taken care of was Wo Fat.

As he talked with his mentor, Lt. Commander Joe White, he had to acknowledge the fact that his father may or may not have a side to him that was better off hidden.

He also kept thinking about Sarah. Chin had told him he had called her to come here, but that had been half an hour ago. Where was she?

He was nervous about seeing her, but excited at the same time. He knew he had to grovel to beg for her forgiveness, he had to make things right with her so they could move on with their lives.

That is IF Danny and Chin could find something that would clear him. Till then he was just going to see how things would pan out.

He heard a voice asking to use the bathroom, and he knew it was Sarah. Then came the sound of footsteps that stopped at the door. He turned and saw her standing there, looking amazing and sweet. Her hair open and messed up, no makeup or jewelry, dressed plainly in ripped jeans and black t – shirt, with a giant red leather bag slung across her body.

For a second they just stared at each other. Then Steve stood up and walked toward her. Without another word he pulled her into his arms, where she held him tight, her arms around his waist. When he winced from her pressing his wound, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. Are your okay?"

"I'm okay now. C'mere" He cupped her face and kissed her. She immediately melted into him like she always did and it felt as if no time had passed at all. He angled his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss, running his hands in her hair, holding her close. It felt so good just to kiss her, hold her close.

Both of them were so lost that they didn't hear Joe White clear his throat rather loudly. They pulled apart reluctantly and just stared at each other. Then she smiled, and he knew everything was going to be fine.

Steve turned to the man who had trained him and was almost like a father to him, "I would like to introduce Sarah Morrissey, my …" He trailed off not knowing what to say because he wasn't sure what their relationship was at this point.

"I think I know who this young lady is" Joe reached for her hand and gallantly kissed it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Lt. Commander Joe White".

"Nice to meet you to. How do you all know each other?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"I trained this boy right here".

"So Danny will probably have a bone to pick with you".

"I'm sure he will. I'll leave you two kids alone for a bit" he left the room.

Sarah turned to him, "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be in a hospital?"

"At the moment I can't afford to go to one, but Max put me back together for now" he pulled her close again and buried his head in her hair, "You have no idea how good you feel" he groaned.

"I'm happy to please" she smiled and snuggled closer.

"I should be asking you about you. Are you getting any morning sickness?" he pulled back to look at her face. It was then that he noticed she looked tired, her eyes were a little bloodshot, but her skin was glowing, "You look good".

"You know how people say pregnant women have a special glow? They do. It's called sweat from retching and puking all day" she said wretchedly.

"Oh baby. I'm sure you'll be fine" as soon as he had said that she looked a little green.

She pulled out of his arms and rushed to the sink in the corner. He watched helplessly as her slight body shook with what he knew was vomiting. Something snapped and he followed her. All he could do was gather her hair, which she was struggling to keep out of the way, and hold it back for her. He rubbed her back for her, hoping it would help her.

"Oh God. I am so sick of that" she opened the tap and rinsed her mouth. "This is a regular occurrence".

"Do you need anything?" he asked, not knowing what to do.

"No I'll be fine. Hold on a minute" she reached into her huge bag and pulled out a bottle of pills, swallowed a couple, then pulled out chewing gum.

"Is that okay for the baby?"

"Yup, they're just nausea pills".

Before they could say anything else, Police sirens started blaring; Kamekona and Joe White rushed in.

"What do you need us to do?" they both asked.

"Stay here all of you" he walked out without another word.

There was no other choice but to surrender himself. He would have to because, there was no escape from here. He was also aware of the three people following him.

The rest happened so fast it was almost a blur. One minute he was being brought to his knees literally and handcuffed, the next he was free and watching a video that would prove his innocence. His task force was back in business, and now they had to touch base with Kono.

He turned to Sarah, who was standing purposefully next to the sink. He smiled a little as he saw her trying to keep her stomach under control. Poor thing was having a bad time.

"I should head back to work. Call me when you guys are done" it was Sarah who spoke as she came toward him.

When he reached down to kiss her, she averted her face, "You don't want to be kissing a woman who's been puking her guts out all day".

She still had her minty chewing gum in her mouth, so he laughed, cupped her head and smacked a kiss on her lips, "I'll kiss you no matter what. Besides you have gum".

"You're a sick, sick man McGarrett" she smiled up at him, then her expression turned serious, "You get yourself hurt or killed, you remember what I'll do to you?"

"Yes ma'am. You'll bring me back to life and kill me again" it felt good to laugh with her like this.

He kissed her once again and they left the tiny room. He watched her get into her red Jeep, waved to her then followed his partner.

-X-

That evening, after having spent the day working on her lesson plans for the coming classes, she had joined Steve and the rest of the group at the newly re-opened Five – O headquarters. Neither Steve nor she had mentioned anything about the pregnancy to anyone, so she made an excuse for not joining them for a beer.

At this point she was driving Steve back to his place, the atmosphere between them had so far been good. But now she could feel the tension. They were both quiet and deep in thought.

When they reached the house, Steve was the first to speak, "You want to come in? We do need to talk about stuff".

"Are you up to it tonight? I'm not going anywhere, I can't afford to move another time" she tried to joke, but it fell flat, only reminding them of how she had run away.

Steve looked at her, "Come on in".

When they entered the house, they were surprised to see the house completely clean and the light in the kitchen was on. Immediately Steve went on alert, pulling his weapon out.

"Stay behind me" they entered the kitchen but only found a vase filled with fresh flowers with a giant card next to it.

Steve walked to it and opened it for both of them to read it, "Brother dear I am so glad you're back home. In case the clean house is freaking you out, I had a cleaning service come in and do it, the fridge is stocked with your favourites and beer. I should be home in a couple of days, sorry I had to be away. Lots of love – Mary"

"That is so sweet" Sarah buried her nose in the flowers. Then a wave of nausea followed. "Oh man! Flowers are out too".

Steve laughed at that as he went to the fridge. They had already eaten pizza so he pulled out some bottled water and handed her one. Then took her hand and led her onto the lanai.

When she was seated, instead of sitting opposite her or next to her, he knelt in front of her.

"What are you doing Steve?"

"I am groveling" he said sincerely, "I am groveling for doubting you. For not giving you a chance to defend yourself against my accusations".

She swallowed her tears, but he continued.

"But most importantly, I am sorry for putting you in a situation where you and our baby are in danger" he looked away and she saw the emotion in his eyes, "I know how hard it is to be with a guy like me. And whatever choice you make I will support you".

She breathed deeply. She wanted to stop him, but she knew this was important to him.

She watched as he hesitantly reached out and put his hand on her still flat belly, "How do you feel about the baby?" he asked her quietly.

She had to be honest with him, "I was scared at first. Actually, I'm still scared. I was worried about how I was going to manage alone in a foreign country" she looked at him and watched his expression, which was totally unreadable, "But then I slowly started to get used to the idea".

When he didn't say anything she asked, "How do you feel? About the baby?"

He smiled, "To be honest I had never thought about it. But I'm liking the idea better everyday" his face became harder, "Now I need to double my efforts to get Wo Fat. I cannot allow my kid to become a target for him".

"I know you will" she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips lightly. "I missed you everyday".

"I missed you" He seemed to be reveling in her, "Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked her hopefully.

"Well, lets see. You're literally on your knees, and you're happy about the baby, and for a guy you picked up on what you did wrong fairly quickly" she paused.

"You're killing me here" he groaned.

"I think I'm obliged to forgive you" she couldn't help but smile at his face.

"So you're not going to punish me for the rest of my life?"

"Well, my punishment will be in the form of making you my slave for at least the next seven months".

"What would I have to do?"

"Let's see" she rand her hands into his hair, "for starters you can rub my feet and back. Bring me odd food combinations without complaining. Help me pick out baby names, put up with my insanely irrational mood swings, you know things like that".

"Sounds good, my lady" he got up and sat next to her, pulling her in his arms.

"I feel so good to be out that I don't want to go back inside" he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

She looked at her watch, "Okay it's getting late. You need to get to bed and sleep for the next few days" she said, but only snuggled closer.

The sound of his heart beating and his breathing slowing told her that he was already half asleep. She felt exhausted as well, so maybe she could take a quick nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I watched the second episode and as we all know we have been introduced to the lovely Officer Lori Weston, and I think on the show she is going to be great for Steve, both as a co-worker and a love interest. But for the purposes of the story we are IGNORING her!**_

Steve smiled as he watched his team members and friends sitting around his dining table, eating and drinking, celebrating his release. Next to him sat Sarah, who had pulled her chair close to his and was snuggled into his side, a little sleepy. He knew she was tired, but she had been the one who had arranged the dinner and was determined that everyone had a great time.

"So Sarah, how was Rome?" Jenna asked as she sipped her beer.

Sarah snuggled closer to him and smiled, "It was lovely, but unfortunately I couldn't enjoy it as much as I had thought I would. I missed here and New York too much" Steve hugged her closer to his side, knowing the reason why she didn't have a good time.

Danny sighed sitting across from them, "I know how you feel, I miss Jersey all the time".

Beside him Sarah couldn't help herself as she snorted, "Really? Jersey?"

"Excuse me?" Danny got all defensive.

"Here we go. I was wondering how long it would take for this argument to surface" Chin muttered next to Danny.

"Come on Danno, living in Hawaii how can you miss Jersey" Sarah teased him, knowing full well it would only rile him up.

"Jersey is cruelly mistaken for its misinterpretation on shows such as Jersey Shore and the Housewives show" His hand movements were getting aggressive, making Steve laugh, that only earned him a dirty look from his partner.

"Oh Yeah, enlighten me, what is so great about Jersey?" Sarah, it seemed had been woken up from her sleepiness.

"Hello? Bruce Springsteen? Dionne Warwick? Witney Houston? Jon Bon Jovi? Frank Sinatra? Need I say more?" Danny was on the edge of his seat now.

"If that's the case, how come Sinatra sang 'New York, New York' and not 'Hoboken, Hoboken'?" she asked him, reaching for her iced tea.

"Oh brah, she's got you there" Chin thumped Danny on the back.

"That is an unfair argument against everything that is good about Jersey".

Sarah laughed as she got out of her chair and went around to Danny, she put her arms around his neck and bent over him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry Danno, I was kidding. New Jersey's not that bad. I have been there".

"Thanks babe".

Then she smiled sweetly again, "But New York's better" she quickly said as she scooted from there to avoid Danny's napkin.

"You kids had enough?" Joe White spoke up. He used his stern voice, both Danny and Sarah stopped and stared.

"Yes Sir" they said together, looking sheepish.

"I hate to break the mood, but we do need to discuss a little business".

"And that would be Victor Hess's murder" muttered Steve.

"Yes. We need to get a meeting in with the Governor regarding this situation ASAP" observed Chin.

Steve sighed, "I'll see if I can get an appointment with him tomorrow sometime".

Once that was settled, everyone hung around a little more before leaving. It was only Steve and Sarah in the kitchen, as they both worked to clean things up.

"You should go to bed, baby" he told her as they were loading the dishwasher.

"If I sleep right now I will never get home" she passed him a couple of plates.

He straitened from his position, "What do you mean 'get home'?" he looked at her, but she avoided eye contact. "I thought you'll be staying here now".

Now she looked directly at him, "And what made you think that?"

"Well, we're back together, we're having a baby together".

"And that's enough for me to move back in?"

"Yeah" he didn't understand what more she wanted. "I thought we cleared everything up the other night? And you have been staying here since then" he pointed out making her blush.

Good. So she was also remembering what they had been doing while she had been staying with him. The first two days they hadn't gotten out of bed. It had been strange to be in a position where they were expecting a child together but had previously only slept together on the one occasion. But they had certainly made up for lost time, after she had assured him it was okay for the baby.

"I know I have, but I need to get back to Jay's" she sighed tiredly.

Steve abandoned the dishes to pull her into his arms, "Is he giving you a hard time for staying over with me?"

"No, its not that" she pulled away slightly to look up at him, "It's just that we moved too fast the last time and look where that led".

He kissed her lips lightly, "I know, but I was an idiot then".

She laughed at that, "Yes you were an idiot. But I still think we should just date for a while".

"We're a bit past time to date" he pointed out.

She rested her forehead against his chest, "I know, and the only thing I regret about this situation is that we never got to do all the typical boyfriend/ girlfriend stuff".

"We can still do that if you move in" he released her top knot, spreading his fingers through her silky hair, "Besides how will you punish me by making me rub your feet and give you pedicures when you can't see your feet?"

He felt a slap on his chest, "You know, you're a real ass for reminding me of my coming condition".

"I was just stating the facts" he defended himself. "Let's make a deal" he suggested.

She looked at him suspiciously, "And what would that be?"

"You move in when your bump starts showing and we go public with the news".

She seemed to think about that, "Why when the bump starts showing?"

"Your bump will start showing in about another month or so, which gives us plenty of time to do all the dating, even if I have to take you on a date every night" he steered toward a chair, making her sit down. "And that also then gives me time to get the house ready for both of you".

"You don't have to do all this Steve" he knew she was trying to be self sufficient, but he would not give up a chance to make things comfortable for her. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because he wanted to.

"Yes I have to do this. I want to be a part of not only the baby's life but yours as well. Right from the start I want to support you".

"That's great, Steve and I want you to be. But there will be times when you wont be able to because of work".

"I know that. Which is probably even more of a reason for you to be here. We will get to spend more time together".

She was quiet for a while, thinking, "Okay. But you have to promise me one thing".

"Anything".

"Promise me you will not become a pain in the ass".

"Not you too" he groaned, "Define 'pain in the ass'"

"You _will not_ treat me like some fragile piece of glass. You will help me within reason, you _will not_ carry me around like some macho hunk" she used her best teacher voice.

"I thought you liked me as a macho hunk" he smiled and winked at her. He could see a small smile playing at her lips.

"Listening, please" she cleared her throat, "You _will not_ wrap me in cottonwool by not telling me about anything dangerous you are involved with. If you are in trouble, you speak to me. I understand if it's classified" she rolled her eyes when she said that, "But you DO NOT hide things from me under the pretence of protecting me".

Steve smiled, she was giving him a lecture like he was one of her students.

"Yes Ma'am" he saluted her with a serious face. Then smiled at her, "You are one bossy lady" he kissed her on the lips, "I like it. I wonder if you can be this bossy in bed" he couldn't help but tease her as he raised one eyebrow, just the way she said she liked.

She blushed, but smiled mischievously, "Oh sailor, you aint seen nothin' yet" she drawled as she pulled him close for a sexy open-mouthed kiss.

Maybe if he distracted her with this, she would forget about leaving altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_**Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing! **_

Sarah sat numb as she watched the news on the staff room television. Poor Kono. She was a good cop; IA was making a huge mistake by tarnishing her because of what they thought she had done. They still considered Chin Ho Kelly and his family unworthy of the badge.

It was a situation that was sad, considering everyone knew how much being a cop had meant to Kono. It was her life. She remembered this conversation she had once with her, and all she could talk about was what had motivated her to join HPD. In fact Sarah had even thought of asking her to come and speak to her students as a motivational tool. She would still love to, because she in her heart knew Kono was no thief, however she also knew that any such thing would be frowned upon by the school council.

"Apparently she is related to a cop who had previously been investigated as well" one of the teachers commented.

"He was exonerated and was even given a promotion to Lieutenant" Sarah spoke not looking away from the TV.

"This one clearly was involved. They would never have had a press conference otherwise".

He was right, they must have found something about what had happened that put Kono at the centre of this problem. Just then her phone buzzed; it was Steve.

"Hey there sailor" she greeted him with a smile, "Did you watch the news?"

"Yeah, we're just finished. Poor kid. We're all going to see her, wanna come?" he asked.

"What time? I can meet you guys there".

Steve told her the time and she reached Kono's apartment before the others.

It was clear that she had been crying, but she was hiding her pain and confusion. Sarah could also sense her fear, for the future and how she would go on with this publicised degradation of her name.

They were at her dining table drinking cups of tea when the doorbell rang.

Kono opened the door, in poured Danny, Chin, Steve and a new face. They hugged Kono and she held on tightly to Chin as he whispered something in her ear.

Steve walked toward her enveloping her in a tight hug. Then he lifted his head and kissed her softly on the mouth. "How's things?" he asked as he rubbed his big palm across her tummy.

"Same old, same old. Can't keep my food down, can't keep my eyes dry. Poor Kono thinks a mad woman is consoling her".

He laughed slightly, kissing her forehead. Then he turned to the new woman standing awkwardly, "Sarah I'd like you to meet Officer Lori Weston from Homeland Security and the newest member of Five-O. Lori this is my girlfriend Sarah Morrissey".

"Nice to meet you" Lori Weston briefly shook hands with her.

"You too. I hope you're being treated well?"

Lori smiled, she was rather beautiful making Sarah feel a little like a dishrag, and "Yes I have been Thank you".

"Just make sure you don't let these boys bully you too much" she glared at Steve.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Not at all. I think I'll manage" Lori smiled at them.

The conversation soon turned to what had happened that day.

"Look guys, I don't want to do this anymore" Kono sighed. "I appreciate you all coming here and being there for me, but I think it's for the best. Maybe being a cop just wasn't meant for me".

"You're joking right?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I have to second that" Danny chimed in, "You are one of the best damn rookies I have ever had the pleasure of working with. Don't you give up".

"You tell me to not to give up, but what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kono asked, her voice rising. "I can no longer be a cop. My knee is bum so I can no longer follow my professional surfing career. What is my future?"

But no one had an answer to that. The conversation was stilted the entire evening, and Sarah was reminded of an evening spent at her aunt's husband's wake. Other members of Kono and Chin's family came over as well, aunts, uncles and cousins bringing food. People were gathered in small groups talking quietly.

As usual Sarah was feeling queasy, the smell of all the food and the crush of people making her feel all the more sick. She walked out of the house to get a bit of fresh air. She hadn't realised that someone had followed her.

"Sarah are you okay?" it was Kono.

"I should be asking you" she turned to her.

She sighed, "You know you guys don't have to do this".

"Yes we do. That is one thing I love about all of you. You all stick together" all of a sudden she was hit by a wave of nausea and she just had to throw up. Since they were out on the balcony she panicked.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Kono looked horrified as she took in Sarah's panicked, wide-eyed expression.

All Sarah could do was shake her head, lean over the railing of the balcony and lose her lunch. She was aware of Kono rubbing her back and holding her hair back, talking but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she realised she was asking if she wanted Steve.

"No I'm fine. I just need a club soda if you have one, please".

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back" Kono ran back into the house.

Sarah took in gulps of air into her lungs, running her fingers through her hair. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her middle and Steve's chin resting on top of her head.

"I just saw Kono and she thinks you have a bug" he sounded amused.

They both turned as Kono came back running and balancing a glass of bubbly club soda, "Here you go" she handed the glass to her. "Wow, you look better already".

"Thanks, I'm slowly getting used to the nausea" she took a sip and noticed Kono's puzzled expression.

Then her eyes widened and she looked from Sarah's smile to Steve's smug expression "You can't be" she breathed.

"Can't be what?" it was Steve who spoke.

"Pregnant. You guys just got back together" then she smiled, "Ahhh, so this has been going on for quite a while. None of us knew about it".

"Yeah well we wanted to wait till after we reached the three month mark" Sarah explained.

"Congratulations you guys" Kono hugged both of them. "At least some of us have some good news to share".

"Who has good news to share?" it was Danny who was followed by Chin.

"The boss and Sarah".

Danny folded his arms across his chest and smiled at them, "So let's hear it".

"We're pregnant" both Sarah and Steve spoke at the same time.

But instead of the surprised exclamations they were expecting, Chin and Danny just looked at each other, "Here you go, brah" Chin took out his wallet and handed Danny a ten dollar bill.

"What did I tell you? Never argue with me when it comes to things like this" he pocketed the money with a smile.

"What the hell's going on?" Steve asked.

"We kinda suspected something was up. I also saw what Sarah showed you when we went to visit you in prison, it looked very much like an ultrasound picture but I wasn't sure. She stopped drinking and she hardly eats meat when we all know she loves a good 'Noo York' stake" Danny looked very proud of his detective skills.

"So you guys had a bet going?" Kono asked, "And you didn't think to include me?" she sounded mock hurt.

"Congratulations by the way" Danny first hugged Sarah then Steve.

"Oh brah, that was quick" Chin teased Steve, winking at Sarah.

Sarah noticed a smug expression on Steve's face, "You have no idea brah – mmph" she jabbed her elbow in his stomach. Men could be so insensitive sometimes!

"Steven" she warned him.

Lori came forward, "Congratulations you guys" she smiled.

"Okay enough now. Our news is great and thanks for all the congratulations. But we are here for Kono" Sarah was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

-X-

Steve followed Sarah's Jeep all the way to his place. He had managed to convince her to come back home with him since the next day was the weekend. She still had not agreed to move in with him, which he was having a hard time understanding.

They were together, they were having a baby together, the next logical step was for them to move in together.

He was reminded by what Mary had said to him when he had spoken to her on the phone. According to her the next logical step was not only moving in together, but marriage.

He liked that idea, but if Sarah didn't want to move in, would she want to marry him?

And it wasn't just because they had been together for a short time, but would she really want to tie herself to a guy who's life was not settled. He was still on reserves and if need be he could still be shipped out with little notice.

He also knew being married to a cop was not easy, although his mother seemed happy. But the other example was Rachel who, even now was unable to deal with Danny's work choices.

He felt for his friend and partner; he had been doing everything he could to become a family again with his ex wife and daughter.

Although he had to admit that Sarah was a tough little thing. She had dealt with her father and him going to prison, she had initially run away from it, but that had been more to do with his stupidity than the fact that she couldn't deal with tough situations. After all she had come back as soon as Danny had called her.

They had reached the house and he went to help her get her heavy teacher gear out of the car.

"Why don't you just leave it in the car?"

"I can't leave my laptop, it's my baby. Besides I might have time to look at some essays which I was supposed to mark a couple of days ago".

"Have you told the school that you're pregnant?" he asked as they entered the house and went straight to the kitchen. He set all her stuff there and watched as she opened her leather satchel to take out her MacBook.

"Not yet. I was thinking I'll have a talk with the Assistant Principal on Monday" she went to the sink to fill up the kettle, then moved to the place where the canisters of coffee and tea were kept. "Ooooh you got my decaffeinated green tea. And the right brand".

She was so excited she came to him, put her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I had no idea tea would do it for you" he commented between kisses.

"Oh God, I think it's the hormones, but I find I am turning into a guy. I think about sex all the freaking time" she smiled saucily at him.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you turning into a guy, but I do like the idea of you thinking about sex 'all the freaking time'" he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He couldn't resist her mouth, so he kissed her teasingly, then slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss. He felt her fingers sift through his hair to hold his head close to her. He loved it when she did that, as if she couldn't let him go, couldn't get enough of him.

Steve moved them toward the dining table to set her down on it. He tunnelled his hands under her cream coloured silky blouse, which he loved to watch her in. He felt her belly that still was not quite a bump but he could make out a slight roundness that had not been there before.

"You're going to be showing soon. Then you'll have to move in" he stroked her belly then ran his hands up to stroke her breasts, which had become very sensitive.

"Then you can cure my sex mania" she breathed as he touched her, arching her back to bring her body closer to him.

Just then the kettle whistled, which abruptly made her stop mid kiss. She looked sweetly at him, "Tea first" she pushed him away and jumped down from the table.

Steve groaned as he leaned on the dining room table.

"You want some?" she asked without turning.

He reached for her, "I want you" he nuzzled her neck from behind and put his arms around her waist.

"You will have to wait till after I have my tea and have a nice shower" she turned and gave him a quick kiss.

"I thought you were a sex maniac?" he was a little perplexed that she could forget about their heated make out session on the dining room table so soon.

She shrugged as she sipped her tea, "That's the thing. I can be this raging sexaholic one minute and then nothing the next" she laughed at his expression, which he knew was puzzled. "I've read that it happens".

As soon as she finished her tea, she went for a shower. Not before raiding his clothes to find an old Naval Academy t – shirt, which she usually wore when she staid over.

Steve thought he could join her in there but he wasn't sure if she would want that or not. He had heard of mood swings during pregnancy, she had warned him as well. He should get some reading done, but he knew the guys would never let him live it down if he was caught reading pregnancy books.

He went to the bedroom and waited for her. He had no idea he had dozed off until he felt soft lips nuzzling his jaw.

"Wake up sleepyhead. I want me some of my handsome sailor" Sarah kissed his mouth, deepening the kiss when he parted his lips and groaned. She had straddled him, wearing nothing but his old t – shirt. Why she bothered with clothes he never knew.

He made quick work of getting rid of her shirt, then sat up as she balanced on his lap. He quickly wrenched off his own t – shirt.

"My, you work fast" she grinned at him as she ran her hands down his shoulders and chest.

"I'm not done yet" Steve wrapped one arm around her and flipped her onto her back, where she landed with a squeak.

"Now you're talking" she commented when he stripped off his cargo pants and joined her on the bed.

"You know you've become quite verbal" he had noticed how she had opened up to him, telling him what she wanted from him.

"You taught me well sailor" she smiled at him, showing off her dimples.

She looked amazing with her black hair spread over the crisp white sheets. He could see the changes in her body; he had always loved her breasts, and he could now definitely see her belly more clearly.

He bent and kissed her stomach, "I love you" he told her as he looked up at her.

"I love you too, Steve" her eyes filled up with tears, "Oh God now look what you've done".

He laughed as he reached up for her, laying next to her he pulled her into his arms. He stroked his hand down her back and hip, soothing her.

Steve made love to Sarah that night gently and taking care to pay attention to everything she wanted from him. He showed her that he could be the man she wanted in her life, a man she could depend on to take care of her and their baby.

When she was asleep he disengaged himself from her arms. He padded into his study to the little safe that was installed in a low cabinet. He punched in the code to open the lock. He reached in to pull out the small box his father had left for him. As he opened the box, he felt cold sweat bead on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, enjoying and reviewing. At the moment I am having fun with giving Steve a life, but not to fear there will be some drama.**_

Steve was waiting for Sarah and her brother to come over to watch the charity match. To be truthful he was a little nervous, even though he had been in life threatening situations in past. This was different, there would be a huge number of people watching him, and he was feeling a form of performance anxiety.

He was about to change into his fighting gear when there was a knock on the door. When he yelled 'come in', the door opened revealing Sarah's head.

"You decent?" she joked. Her face was split into a grin showing off her dimple, but her eyes were closed.

He laughed, "As if that would stop you ogling a hot guy".

She popped open her eyes and shrugged one shoulder as she came in and shut the door, "You are right". As usual she looked amazing, even though she wore the same t – shirt the others were wearing, but she wore it over a pair of sexy denim shorts and converse sneakers showing off her sexy legs.

Her face became a little serious, "You sure you want to do this? I told my students what you were doing today and they told me some horror stories" she shuddered.

He didn't want to show her his nervousness, "It'll be fine. You just sit back relax and cheer for me. Maybe blow me a kiss now and then".

He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. He had taken his shirt off so she ran her hands over his muscles, "At least now I'll be able to watch these sexy muscles in action".

He smiled as he raised one eyebrow at her, then kissed her lush mouth. She went on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and was not surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

This was not the place to get carried away making out like teenagers, but Steve found it hard to stay away from her. If they even touched slightly he became aroused, which was great since she was still on the hormone induced sex kick.

He felt her small hands fist in his hair as she angled her head and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. When she moaned into his mouth, he tightened his hold on her, making his way to the nearby chair.

Just as he was about to sit, the door barged open.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I thought you were alone" it was Lori and she tried to look everywhere but at them, going bright red in the face.

"Oh goodness, Lori I'm sorry. I'm afraid I jumped him" Sarah tried to make conversation as she disentangled her limbs from his.

"I'll come back. I just thought to help tape Steve's hands. You know for luck" she started to back out.

Again Sarah spoke with a shudder, "That would be great. We need all the luck we can get".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe" Steve teased her.

"Honey, if you think I'm worried you should see Danno, he's practically hyperventilating" she told him with a laugh. Sarah reached up kissed his lips once more. "I'll see you out there sailor. Love you".

Steve reached down giving her a long kiss, "I love you".

On her way out, Sarah said to Lori, "There's still time, please try and convince him not to do this. For Danny's sake more than mine".

Lori laughed at that, "I'll see what I can do".

As Lori helped him tape his hands, she asked "You sure you want to do this?"

"What is with everyone? I am a trained fighter. I have been in far more dangerous situations than this" he sat patiently as she taped his knuckles.

"Well, that's different. You are trained for that situation, not for this".

"Just make sure Sarah stays in the seats and not ringside" he told her.

"Maybe she should be ringside, it might stop you from getting into this madness".

Steve had to smile at the concern that his team and girlfriend had for him. They were genuinely worried for him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm Mad McGarrett. It was high time I did something like this".

Again Lori laughed, "Okay boss, you're ready".

-X-

"Calm down Danno, he'll be fine" Sarah tried to soothe him.

He huffed and looked at her, "You should take your own advice. By the time the fight starts you'll be gnawing on the ends of your fingers, because your nails would have disappeared".

She flinched as she looked down at her bitten fingernails, "You're right and I just had a manicure".

"Did you tell Lori to talk him out of it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I did. But you know how stubborn her is. If he decides to do something no one can stop him" she laughed a little, "He called himself 'Mad McGarrett'".

Danny let out a laugh at that.

"What are you two laughing like hyenas for?" Steve came up behind them, jumping and punching the air, warming up his body. Sarah could tell he was a little nervous, he kept loosening his jaw.

"Mad McGarrett?" Danny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Again Steve shuffled his feet, jumped up and down, flexed his numerous muscles and winked at her.

"My fellow SEALs nicknamed me" he threw a couple of jabs in the air. They heard the announcement for Steve to go out.

"Good luck, babe" Sarah kissed him as Steve bent down to her. She intended for it to be a quick one, but he lingered.

When he pulled away, he whispered to her "Don't worry. I'll be fine". Then turned to Danny and Lori, "Relax will you?"

-X-

"There you are. I was looking all over for you" Steve found Sarah sitting on the lanai, her bare feet resting on a stool. She wore a sleeveless dress that looked like a long t – shirt, ending mid thigh. Her bare legs were a tempting sight.

She smiled at him, "You disappeared and I wanted to talk to you, so Jay dropped me off here".

Steve sat down next to her, lifted her legs and settled them in his lap. When she sighed, he started to massage them, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about the moving in thing. I spoke to mum and Jay" she hesitated and Steve didn't say anything, waiting.

"What did they think?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "My mother thinks I'm being stubborn by not moving in with you. So does my brother".

"I am not going to object".

"My mother absolutely loves you, because she has just given me her blessing to move in with a man who I am having a baby with out of wedlock" she teased him, "And for an Indian mother, that is a BIG thing".

Steve was quiet for a while and none of them spoke. It was comfortable as they just sat there, watching the ocean.

"So what have you decided?" he asked.

"I thought that if the option was still open, I wanted to move in" she said quietly, almost as if she wasn't sure anymore.

He had been waiting for the right time to ask her, and now it seemed was the perfect time. He gently set her feet back on the stool, before moving into the house. He could hear her puzzled, "Where are you going?"

He walked to his bedside drawer, opened it and took out the small, weathered and cracked green leather box edged with a gold pattern.

"Where did you dun off to?" she asked as he came back out. She had not moved an inch, but her face was alight with inquiry.

Without saying another word, he sat back next to her, "Maybe we can make your mum happy" he said.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled out the small box from his pocket, opened it and put it in the space between them.

Sarah stared at the ring, then slowly covered her open mouth, then looked at him, "Are you proposing?"

"Sarah Morrissey, will you be my wife?" he tried to keep his voice even.

"Is this only because of the baby?" she asked quietly. Her body was completely still, her behaviour completely different from every clichéd response he had heard about.

He cleared his throat, "This is not just because of the baby. I love you and that is the reason I want to marry you".

When she remained quiet he continued, "I had not planned on marrying anytime soon, in fact I had not even thought about it" he laughed slightly, "But then this funny girl in a dress a couple sizes too small for her, bumped into me at this noisy bar, trying to pick me up" he watched as her mouth quirked into a smile, "And what can I say, I was sold".

She put her hand on her forehead, "Oh God, I was so embarrassed that night. I had never done anything like it" she laughed.

"So do you think it was worth picking me up in a bar?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Sarah framed his face in her small hands, he could make out a sheen of tears in her eyes, "Everything from the first embarrassing moments to the pain of getting shot was worth it. Otherwise I never would have met you" she kissed his mouth and he tasted the tears that had leaked from under her eyelashes.

When he pulled away he asked, "So are we getting married?"

She looked down at the ring, picking it up, "Yes please".

He took the ring from the box, raised her left hand which was slightly shaking. Once he put on the ring, he realised that the ring was slightly big for her, but not by too much.

"Steve this ring is amazing. I absolutely love it".

He knew it was only a small one, "It was my mother's and I don't know much about the history behind it, but it is a McGarrett family ring. I know it's not as fancy – "

She interrupted him, "Are you kidding me? It's fabulous, and it's vintage. What's not to like about vintage?" she asked with a smile.

"Come here" he gathered her up in his arms and just held her. "There is another reason I want to marry you" he said.

She looked up at him, "What reason?"

He bent his head and kissed her mouth in a long, slow build-up to something more heated later. Then he rested his forehead against her, breathing her familiar scent into his lungs. It brought so much comfort to him; it symbolised all he needed in his life.

"You gave me a family".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Thank you for all the reviews and to all those who read the last chapter. I wanted the proposal not to be too mushy and sappy because Steve is NOT a sappy, and besides they have been through too much to have a cliché proposal.**_

_**I have put a link on my profile for what I imagine the ring to look like, you'll have to copy paste the link to the browser because I couldn't link it properly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Lori lugged the heavy box up the stairs, Danny had warned them the elevator was not working. This was the first time she was spending time with the team outside of work, not counting the time they had spent at Kono's when she had lost her badge. And to be honest, she really liked them all.

It also gave her an insight into her boss, McGarrett. His girlfriend, actually now his fiancé was with them, and he was different with her. She had initially found him very attractive, in fact she still found him attractive. But she also knew that he was completely devoted to Sarah. Besides, she would never poach another woman's man. The female population had enough problems without adding to them.

And she had to admit that she liked Sarah. She had never really had girlfriends who were not associated with law enforcement in some capacity, so it was actually refreshing talking to Sarah about her work as a teacher. She had learnt that as part of her teachers training she had also done child psychology, so they had something in common.

Currently, Sarah was lying flat on her back on the floor next to where Danny was sitting, pretending to fix the TV and giving orders. She was dressed in a cream-colored strappy summer dress, with colored flowers and a full skirt falling midway to her thighs with red converse sneakers; her waist long raven hair was spread around her. And at the moment she was also trying not to throw up.

Steve and Chin were installing the mattress in the bedroom, when the landlady came in. She was just about to leave for Grace's room to paint it, when she, Kono, Chin, Steve and Sarah were treated to the funniest sight all week.

As Danny ran out of the apartment, with Steve closely following, Sarah on the floor burst out laughing from her position on the floor.

"Oh my God, the man is terrified of water and now ghosts" she burst into laughter again as she wiped her eyes.

"Seriously, how he became a cop is a wonder to me" Kono commented, "Okay people, lets head back".

"Oh man, I do not want to lug the mattress back" Chin groaned.

Lori laughed as she put the paint can down, "At least I don't have to paint. I hate painting".

They followed Sarah's lead and sat on the floor next to her.

"Your tummy's starting to show a little" Kono commented. If she hadn't known that Sarah and Kono were friends it would have been a little rude.

Sarah ran her hands over the tiny bump, "I think I'm gonna be as huge as a whale".

"Actually, one of my friends who is similarly built as you was rather small when she was full term" Lori chimed in.

To which Sarah looked at her and replied, "Was her partner as big is Steve?"

Lori smiled, "Point taken".

"If you're worried" Chin spoke, his expression reflecting his wisdom, "We can take you to the _Kapuna_, and they can pray for a healthy delivery".

Sometimes Chin reminded Lori of a very wise ancient philosopher. He was a very interesting man.

Kono agreed with her cousin, "They can even tell you if you're gonna have a boy or a girl, by looking at your belly and face".

Lori asked, wanting to satisfy her inquisitive nature, "How?"

Before either Kono or Chin could answer, Steve who had entered the room said, "If the belly is pointy, it's a boy and if the belly is round it's a girl" he came and sat next to Sarah, his hand resting on her leg.

"And if the complexion is clear it's a boy. If you have bad skin it's a girl, because the daughter absorbs her mothers beauty" Kono finished with a smile.

Sarah laughed, "Great, now I have to compete with my own daughter".

"Maybe we should have only boys" Steve suggested for which he earned a nice punch on his arm.

"And have them turn out wild like you? No thank you. I'll live with bad skin" Sarah teased him.

It was this interaction between the couple that made Lori feel a little sad. She wasn't jealous, but she did wish she had something that these two had. As far as she could remember, none of her relationships had ever been this easy. Even when she had almost been married, it had been complicated. It was also something she never wanted to think about.

"I'd take the advice of any spiritual leaders available on this pineapple infested hellhole of an island. Because if you don't, you'll end up like me" Danny came in venting his frustration, "Giving up the perfect apartment because of a frigging ghost!" he picked up a box then turned to look at the rest of the room, "Why are you all sitting and gassing? Get a move on people".

"Not without the promise of beer" Steve called out as he got up and helped Sarah to her feet.

All they heard back was a loud grunt from the hallway.

Lori smiled to herself as she realized that this was going to be an interesting assignment. One she hoped was going to last a while.

Never a dull moment with the Five – O team.

_**Hope you enjoyed that. This was just something small and since Lori is a new member, I thought it might be interesting to see things from her point of view as well. I also loved how the group interacted with each other for Danny's move to his 'haunted apartment'. Please let me know if I got it. Thanks everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Thanks again for all the reviews; from your responses I can tell you guys are enjoying yourselves. So am I! I am loving the fun the team is having and loving it even more trying to insert Sarah into situations that she can be inserted into. So if I am doing something wrong, please don't hesitate to point it out. Enjoy!**_

A smile touched his lips as he spotted Sarah's red Jeep parked in his drive as he pulled in behind it. Just what he needed, he thought. A nice, relaxing night with his fiancé, sipping a cold beer on the beach.

He stopped himself for a moment, as he got out of his truck. Fiancé. He sometimes had to pinch himself to actually realize that he was engaged to be married. He had never thought he would be anytime soon. Yet, here he was.

He had to admit he was rather proud of himself, for not freaking out. It was probably because, deep down, he knew that this was what he wanted in his life. He had lived alone for most of his life and frankly it wasn't worth it. He enjoyed having someone special in his life.

Steve liked the fact that he had found someone to share his life with, who understood him. He liked that Sarah never tried to change him; no crazy shopping trips, or man-makeovers. He had been with enough women who had tried that on him, so he knew he wouldn't be able to stand that.

The only aspect of his relationship with Sarah he was nervous about, was the fact that he was about to become a father. He knew he already loved the baby, he would do anything to keep it and Sarah, his family, safe. But he couldn't help but feel nervous about being a _good_ father. Danno had reassured him, that every father felt that way. He had even admitted he still felt inadequate when it came to taking care of Grace.

He was about to put his key into the door, when it was pulled open. But instead of Sarah it was Mary.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" he said, surprised, as he hugged his sister. "Man, I've missed you".

"Right back at you, bro" she hugged him tight, then planted a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled back she looked closely at his face, her arms were still around his neck, "Impending fatherhood and marriage suits you. You're positively glowing" she giggled as she slipped out of his arms.

"Thanks, squirt. Although the fatherhood bit excites and scares me at the same time" he admitted to her.

Mary wound her arm through his as they walked toward the kitchen, "Don't worry. You'll be great. And I have enough confidence in Sarah to kick your ass if you slip up" she grinned at him.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" Sarah asked from the counter, where she was busy chomping on a carrot.

Steve walked toward her and pulled her in his arms, "Apparently mine" he bent his head and kissed her soundly. He felt her relax and go limp in his arms, a small moan slipping from her throat.

"Get a room" groaned Mary from somewhere.

Sarah moved back to the counter and resumed her cooking. "And why am I kicking your ass?"

"If he freaks out about the whole wedding or daddy bit" Mary said as she smiled at him goofily.

"Shut up. You know that's not gonna happen" he defended himself.

"Didn't you hear? I have mob connections" Sarah gave him an evil smile.

He looked at his sister, "Remind me never to piss her off" he reached for the beer in the fridge. "So what brings you back home?" he asked Mary.

"Sarah called me the other day to tell me you guys were engaged. Congratulations by the way".

Steve accepted the affectionate hug he received from his sister. It was good to have her back in his life. He caught the smile Sarah gave him from behind Mary. She looked a little emotional as she blew him a kiss.

"And besides, I was sick of L.A. I never knew how much I missed this place" she spoke with a smile, but Steve caught a glimpse of something else in her eyes.

"You sure that's all that is? You're not in any trouble?" he asked just to make sure.

She looked at him directly, "Is that the only reason you think I would return?"

"No, but you don't seem as happy as you want us to believe".

"Can't you just be happy that your sister is here?" Mary asked as she moved away from him.

He sighed, "Of course I'm happy you're here. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay".

"Don't worry brother dear, when I'm in trouble you'll be the first to know".

Before he could ask her what she meant by that, Sarah said, "Okay kids, dinners served".

-X-

Dinner was great, even though the food was simple. Steve hadn't had much in the fridge, so she had made up some beef and vegetable stew and served it with fresh bread she had bought earlier.

She had been very surprised when Mary had called last night to let her know she was going to be coming for a visit, and had asked her not to tell Steve. She had initially thought it was to surprise her brother, but now she sensed that Mary was under some kind of stress. And that was translating into tension between brother and sister, no matter how light they tried to keep their chatter.

"So, have you guys decided on any baby names?" Mary asked, and Sarah could tell it had more to do with changing the subject, which had gone back to the possible reasons she had come back.

Even then, a smile came to her mouth as she felt Steve's large hand stroke the small, barely visible bump of their baby, "Not yet. Although, I do have some ideas".

"I guess it depends if it's a boy or a girl" Steve said.

"I was thinking, that if we had a boy, we should name him after your father" Sarah voiced what she had been thinking for some time now.

As soon as she said that, both Mary and Steve looked at each other, a silent message passing between brother and sister.

"You would really do that?" Steve asked her, his voice a little emotionally unsteady, "Even before we prove that he is completely innocent?"

She understood what he was asking, "Yes. Besides, my own father is a criminal" she couldn't help but have some bitterness in her voice.

Mary laughed mirthlessly, "What a sorry bunch we make" she commented.

Sarah touched his hand that was still resting on her belly, "All I know is that you are a wonderful, brave, honorable and loyal man. That is all that matters" she said fiercely as she looked into Steve's beloved face.

"And you are an amazing woman who has a world of understanding and patience" he said with a smile.

"God knows, with him as a husband you'll need all the understanding and patience you can muster up" Mary smiled at the two of them. "Oh my God, Sarah what have you done to my brother? I have never seen him like this".

She smiled at her fiancé, then at her future sister – in – law, "To the world he may be an unemotional, SEAL robot. But, I know inside he's just a big old softie".

"Just don't say that outside this house. I do have a reputation to maintain".

Mary laughed at that, "I hear you're calling yourself 'Mad McGarrett' now".

Steve started to open his mouth, then narrowed his eyes and looked back at Sarah, "You have a big mouth".

"You never complained before" she said innocently, then laughed as she watched Steve blush.

"Not in front of my sister" he groaned.

Mary groaned with him, "Yes please!"

Sarah laughed at their horrified expressions, "Okay people. Time to head home".

Steve pulled on her hand as she got up, "Stay the night".

She sat in his lap and wound her arms around his strong neck, "I don't have my stuff and I need to make up a lesson plan before bed" she leaned down and planted a smacking kiss on his lips. "Besides you two need to talk" she whispered in his ear.

"Fine. Just call me when you get back home" he got up with her.

She hugged Mary goodnight and promised to meet her for lunch the next day. Steve walked her to her car and when she got in, kissed her goodnight through her open window.

"I love you" he whispered, and then pulled away.

-X-

Steve checked his voice mail when he left work with Danny. There was a message from Sarah.

"Hi babe. I'm headed to Max's so I'll see you there. Love you"

"She was invited as well? Why didn't she say something?" Danny said as they drove home.

"She said something about a party last night, I was just a little busy…" he almost said he was too busy making love to her to pay attention to what she was saying. "I thought I heard something about Rambo. Now I know she meant for me to dress as Rambo".

Danny gave a laugh, "That is perfect for you".

There was no point going to an empty house, so he changed direction and headed to Max's place, "Why don't we just crash the party?"

"That's just what you would suggest. Piss Max off more than he already is" Danny said.

Steve just shrugged, "We'll deal with it as we go along".

They reached Max's apartment and walked up to the front door. Steve rang the bell, then he looked at Danny. The noise coming from inside the apartment died down, so Steve leaned in and spoke.

"Max, we're sorry" he said.

"Oh come on, you have to do more than that" Danno nudged him aside, "Max, I'll make it up to you".

"We'll make it up to you" Steve pushed him aside, "How about a boys night out, drinks on me".

The door open and Max stood, a sullen expression on his face, "Gentlemen. You can make it up to me, but not by buying me drinks".

"Alright, whatever you want we'll do. We're very sorry Max" Steve said again.

Max smiled slightly, then said, "Follow me".

Steve and Danny exchanged looks as they followed him into the apartment. A few steps in, Steve spotted Sarah's head poking out from the doorway to the bathroom, he noticed some form of animal ears sticking out of her hair. She smiled when she spotted him, then moved out of the doorway, so he could see her completely.

His smile faded and almost swallowed his tongue when he saw her. Beside him Danny whistled. Before he realized what he was doing he stepped on his partner's foot, "You're already living in my house, stop staring at my woman" he grunted.

Danny flinched, "Can I help it that your woman is dressed as Cat Woman?" he grunted as well, when Steve sneakily elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey you two, stop squabbling" Sarah said as she walked toward them.

Again Steve reminded himself to breathe. She had always been hot, but dressed in skin tight whatever the material was along with killer high heels complete with cat ears, and ruby red lips, she was absolutely, unbelievably sexy.

"Baby, you are so sexy" he pulled her toward him and kissed her soundly.

When the kiss ended, she smiled back at him, "Glad you like it sailor" she reached up and wiped some of her lipstick off his mouth. "I think you need to apologize to Max and do what he wants you to do".

"Any idea what it is?" Danny asked, "And by the way may I just say, you look amazing" he smiled at her, then looked at him.

"Why thank you Danno. And no, I have no idea what Max wants you boys to do".

Just then Max came walking in carrying what looked like two body bags with hangers. "I would love it if you could put these on. You can change in the spare room or the bathroom".

They took them from him, then again looked at each other. "Bedroom" Steve yelled as he headed toward it, leaving a muttering Danny behind him.

He heard Sarah tottering behind him on her heels, "Let me help" she offered.

When they locked the bedroom door, Steve unzipped the garment bag then smiled, "This is great, I was worried there for a bit".

"Good, now you can manage, I'm headed out" She kissed his cheek then sauntered out, her hips swaying sexily.

-X-

Sarah was on the couch, Harry Potter a.k.a Kono and Sandy a.k.a Lori flanked her sides, chatting when both bedroom and bathroom doors opened at the same time.

In walked one half of the Blues Brothers, complete with the wayfarer sunglasses and the hats, from either side of the room.

"Oh this is all that we needed" Chin murmured from behind the couch as he sipped his beer.

"This is a Kodak Moment" Sarah commented as the girls burst out laughing on either side of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**I just want to thank Deangirl93, who I really pester as I bounce all my ideas off her. I guess that is the advantage of having a sister is that she is not afraid to shoot the stupid ones right down…**_

Sarah could not sit still as she waited in her Jeep for the cargo plane carrying Steve back to her. It had been a hellish couple of days since he had disappeared in North Korea. She did not know the entire story, but he had agreed to go so he could help rescue Jenna's fiancé, but he had been tricked instead and he was in trouble.

She once again, prayed and thanked God, that Steve had such a great team and friends who would risk not only their lives, but also their careers so they could rescue him.

She was lost in her thoughts, but the Jeep started to shake as she watched the huge plain land a fair distance from where she could have stood. The sun had been too strong and she felt faint so she had sat in the car instead. Now, she moved to the standing area, showed her ID to the man standing there, and walked nervously as she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt.

She had yet to speak to Steve, even though she knew he was fine. When Joe had spoken to her assuring her he was fine, she had almost fainted from relief, but she had lost the signal before he could pass the satellite phone to Steve.

She watched as the door thing at the back of the plane opened, revealing Joe and Chin standing together. But she was blind to them, because just behind them she saw her Steve leaning slightly on Danny for support. The entire party looked the worse for wear, dirty and grimy.

But Steve looked the best. Not because he was clean, in fact he was downright filthy, his face had been cleaned up and patched up with what looked like basic first aid, he was barefoot, his clothes were ripped and filthy. His face was battered and bruised and he walked with a limp, leaning on Danny. He looked good because he was alive.

She saw Danny say something to him, he lifted his head and his blue eyes zoomed in on her. His battered face broke into a wide smile. They had descended from the plane and Steve left Danny's side, started limping to ward her.

She felt a sob leave her as she ran as much as she could with her growing belly. As he got closer, he opened his arms and she launched herself into them, knowing that even though he was hurt, he would catch her.

She felt him groan and flinch as she clashed with his wounds, but when she tried to pull away, he only closed his arms around her and buried his face in her throat.

They didn't speak, only held each other, not worrying who was around them. Danny hovered like a mother hen, making sure to catch Steve if he lost his balance on his injured leg.

All Sarah was aware of was Steve's warm breath on her throat, his lips moving lightly. His arms loosened, but only to bring his right hand between them to touch their baby.

"Take me home, baby" was all he said as he pulled away to give her a hard, rough kiss on the mouth. Sarah reveled in it, everything was amazing as they kissed, tongues caressing, breaths mingling.

They only pulled apart when they heard a throat clearing behind them, when they turned they faced Kono.

"Before all that" she gestured with her finger at them, "you need to go to the hospital".

"No I need to go have a shower first" Steve said.

"Kono's right, you have to go to the hospital. You can barely stand and you have so many cuts on your body, you need to get them cleaned" Sarah said as Joe came over to support Steve so he could limp toward the Jeep.

Sarah turned to watch Danny standing there silently. She walked up to him and hugged him fiercely, feeling his strong arms hug her back just as fiercely.

"Thank you for bringing him back" she whispered as she pulled away, "You risked so much for him, for us, without thinking of yourself or Grace".

Danny had never looked this emotional before, "I was thinking of Grace. I knew that she would have never forgiven me if I had not rescued uncle Steve".

She smiled, kissed his hand in thanks, then turned to where the rest of the group was. She left Danny to go to her Jeep, where Steve was sitting in the passenger side, the seat reclined so he wouldn't have to put pressure on his ribs by sitting upright. He had had a grimace on his face, but as soon as he saw her it disappeared into a smile, albeit a tired one.

"Let's get you all patched up" she leaned over to kiss him before she strapped herself in and drove toward the hospital.

-X-

Steve watched as Sarah sat in a corner of the examination room he was being treated in. She sat in an uncomfortable chair, stroking her belly soothingly, and all the time she did not take her eyes off him.

He noticed how they would cloud over as they roamed over his wounds, and there were many. She asked questions about how to dress them, calmly stating that if he did not get his wounds dressed properly she would reconsider the whole marriage thing.

He only smiled at her indulgently, but he was really worried about how she had been affected by this. Since leaving active duty, he had not faced the kind of danger he had when he was an active SEAL. And he had not been in any serious relationship to consider the woman's feelings on the matter. He had seen many of his fellow SEALs marriages crumble under the pressure. He only hoped that Sarah could cope.

She drove them home and helped him up the stairs to their bedroom. While he rested a little on the bed, she busied herself by taking out fresh towels and sweats for him to wear, so he didn't have to bend when he needed them.

"Go have a shower. I'll have food ready by then" she leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, "Do you need me to help with the shower, in case your ribs hurt too much".

Steve smiled and winked at her suggestively, "You being my nurse is gonna be a whole lot of fun" he couldn't resist teasing her when she blushed.

She stood with her little fists planted on her hips, stretching the fabric of her striped t – shirt dress over her belly. Even though they had only four months to go before the baby was due, her belly was quite petit, which made him think it may be a girl.

"I did have a sexy nurse outfit for Halloween once but I'll never fit into it now" she said frowning, "You better get your horny butt in the shower so I can start taking care of you sailor" she gave him a saucy grin before sauntering out of the bedroom.

They ate a light brunch out on the lanai; fresh chicken and tuna sandwiches along with fruit juice and mangoes. Steve felt relaxed as he sat beside Sarah on the settee, watching the ocean as he stroked her belly while she fed him bites of sandwich, the radio softly playing "Walk on the Ocean" by Toad The Wet Sprocket.

"How's the baby behaving?" he asked as he felt it kick under his hand. The first time the baby had kicked had been in the middle of the night when they had been sleeping, his back to her front. He had felt a nudging in his back that he had turned and asked if she needed anything, but she had been in such a deep sleep she hadn't even noticed. Suffice it to say neither of them had slept the rest of the night with the excitement of feeling their baby move for the first time.

Sarah fed him another bite then took a bite herself, "Pretty good, but I think it misses daddy". Her belly rippled. That was new and at his shocked expression she added, "That started the day you left. Its as if he is taking laps in a pool".

"You still think it will be a boy?" he asked her as the baby rolled again.

She smiled as she kissed his chin, "I just have this feeling that this one's a boy. A little Steve" then she paled, "Oh God, I hope you were a calm child".

He lifted one eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"I think you were one of those wild children, jumping off cliffs into the sea and riding his bike without a helmet" when he only smiled, she groaned, "Oh God help me, you were!"

"Don't worry, look how responsible I turned out to be" he teased her, but she remained quiet for a time.

"I was so scared when Danny called me. I was in school and I had to take the rest of the day off because I couldn't concentrate" she snuggled closer to him, breathing in his clean fresh-from-the-shower scent.

Steve lifted her face to his, "All I was thinking about was you" he couldn't help but kiss her slightly parted lips. They tasted of the mangoes they had shared. He ran his tongue around her lips then slipped it into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

He was bare waist up save for the pressure bandage he had on to help his cracked and bruised ribs. He felt her small hand exploring his chest, tracing the scars she could feel, both old and new while she held his head with the other as they kissed.

Steve ran his hands up her thighs to push her dress further up, bringing one of her legs up to straddle him, he pulled her onto his lap, wincing as she came in contact with his ribs.

"Maybe we should wait till your ribs have healed" she said as she pulled away from him, panting and still sitting on his lap. Her thick hair flowed around them in the slight sea breeze.

"Oh no my sexy nurse" he wrapped his hands in her hair to bring her face down to his.

"But Steve, you're umph" the rest of her words were muffled by his kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**I loved Chin's wedding so I decided to get Steve and Sarah married as well since she has to fit into a lovely dress without looking too pregnant!**_

"So, tell me again why are you dragging me to the airport at this ungodly hour?" asked Danny irritably. It was 11:30 pm and they had worked a grueling case. He was in no mood to entertain one of Steve's crazy ideas. He needed a shower, a beer and then bed in that order.

Steve pulled into the airport parking lot, "Sarah called and asked me to pick up her best friend who is arriving tonight for the wedding".

"And she couldn't have picked a flight that landed during the day?"

"She's coming in from Australia so she probably didn't realize when the flight would land" Steve smiled slightly, which made Danny even more irritable.

"That's all good, but why did I have to come?" He asked again. "You could have come alone or brought Sarah with you".

"We were already out, and we had your car. I would have gotten late if I had to go back home to pick up my truck. Besides its too late at night for Sarah to be driving alone".

Danny snorted as they entered the arrivals area. "How do we know who she is?"

"I've seen her picture, so I know what she looks like" Steve leaned against the railing where, despite the late hour of the night, quite a large number of people were waiting. The flight had already landed and it had been announced that they were disembarking.

"You excited about the wedding?" he asked his partner.

Steve shrugged, "I just know that I want to marry Sarah. I know that I have to be with her" he spoke so matter of factly, that Danny knew how serious he was about his feelings for Sarah.

Danny nodded, "Just let me know if you need a break from all the girly wedding plans".

"You know, surprisingly enough, Sarah isn't going as nuts as I thought she would" Steve checked his watch, "I had heard it could be a very stressful time for all involved. But she is very calm".

"Good for you. When I got married, Rachel was like a dragon" he shrugged, "I guess that should have been a clue for the future".

"So I take it things with her are not as smooth".

Danny sighed thinking about the life he and Rachel had been making plans for when she had told him she was pregnant with their second child, "The only time we talk is when I pick up or drop Grace. And then too, it's only to ask how she is doing".

He didn't mention how it hurt to see her pregnant and looking beautiful as ever. It was a struggle not to reach out and hold her in his arms. It was hard for him to be around the happiness that Steve and Sarah had, because it only reminded him of his own loneliness.

Danny excused himself to buy himself a sandwich, "I'm starving. You want something?"

"That's okay I'll get something at home".

When Danny got back he watched as Steve approached a woman, who could be Sarah's friend. She didn't look like he had pictured her, which had been a well-dressed, very chic young woman. Instead this woman looked like she came right out of a fortuneteller's tent at a carnival.

She was no taller than Sarah was and she wore her dark hair short just above her shoulders, with various bits of red mixed in with the dark strands. She wore a long flowing white gypsy skirt, along with a white tank top that bared her midriff and showed off her belly button ring. She wore a peacock feather patterned long wrap around her shoulders, tassels dangling everywhere. She wore giant earrings that chimed every time she moved, as well as numerous bangles and rings on her hands and fingers, the nails short and painted black.

He watched as she enthusiastically hugged Steve, who had to bend considerably in order to reach her. Danny had to admit, she was a beautiful woman, with her grey eyes heavily made up with eyeliner, and her petite nose complete with a nose ring. Her lips were wide and mobile, as if she had a perpetual smile.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet Narsis O'Malley. Sarah's maid of honor".

Danny offered his hand to her, "Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Williams, the best man".

She laughed lightly, taking his hand in her soft ones, "Nice to meet you too. I have heard so much about you all, it's nice to finally put a face to the name".

"I hope it was all good things" Danny smiled at her. Normally she was not the kind of female he would be attracted to, but she seemed sweet. Besides she was a friend of Sarah's so he would have to behave.

"Do you guys mind if I run to the ladies before we leave. I couldn't use the loo on the plane since the guy before me, well you know" she made a face as if she were gagging.

Danny laughed at that, "Go right ahead. We'll wait" he said before Steve could say anything. He turned toward Steve, who wore an amused smile on his face, "What?"

"So? What do you think?" he asked him.

"She seems nice".

Steve sighed, "That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Danny said in exasperation.

"You always comment on how beautiful women are. Why are you silent now?" Steve looked at him speculatively.

"She's nice. Just not my type".

"I thought all a woman needed was a pair of boobs to be your type".

"You're forgetting, I like a woman with a pulse too".

"She has both, so what's the problem?"

"Can you see me hooking up with Miss. Read-Palms-For-A-Living?" Danny said, when he noticed Narsis coming toward them. Again he was jolted by the fact that he found her attractive.

"Alright, I'm all set" she said. She had a slight accent, although he couldn't really tell where it was from.

All Danny knew was, that no matter how attracted he was, he was just not ready to have a relationship with any woman. Let alone Sarah's best friend.

-X-

"Nari!" Sarah exclaimed as she opened the door and was engulfed in a fragrant cloud of jasmine perfume as Narsis enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Oh baby girl I missed you" Narsis said. "Let me look at you" she pulled away and held her hands away from Sarah's body.

"Nothing much to look at" Sarah said, but her friend very reverently rested her bejeweled hands on her belly.

"Oh sweetie. You have a life growing inside you" she said with a sweet smile. Nari had always been very earthy and spiritual. Some people called her kooky but Sarah always though of her as a throw back to the Flower Power era.

"I know, and I am very happy about it".

Nari winked at her, "I bet you're very happy about the daddy too. I have to say he is positively yummy!" she finished in a singsong note.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at her friend, "Can you believe I bagged such a hottie the first time I even tried".

"Babe, I always believed in you" Nari hugged her again.

"What is all the giggling about?" asked Steve when he came back after putting away Nari's luggage.

Before she could answer Nari replied, "Oh nothing. I was just telling her I had always thought my dear Sarah would find a catch like you". She approached Steve then took his hands, "I have heard so much about you, and I knew she would only be happy with someone like you".

Sarah had to hide her smile because Steve had a stunned expression on his face. She had warned him about her best friend, and he had told her he could handle anything. She'll just have to wait and see what would happen when Nari broke out her incense and aromatherapy oils to go with her tarot cards.

"I'm glad you think so" Steve said to her.

"Now that is settled, why don't I let you guys get back to sleep" she looked back at Steve, "I am really sorry about arriving so late in the night".

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow is the weekend so we can sleep in" Steve reassured her and Sarah knew that her two favourite people in the world will be okay with each other. It may just take a little time.

Steve wished them goodnight leaving them to talk and catch up, kissed Sarah lingeringly. They only separated when Nari whistled from behind them. Steve actually blushed, "You were right about her. She really is a character". He gave her one last kiss, "I like her".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. This one is a filler for just before the wedding, and is purely a fun chapter. So hope you all enjoy this one!**_

Steve walked onto his lanai and had to do a double take. The place didn't look like his at all. An ultra modern padded table had replaced most of the furniture. The place was surrounded with incense sticks and aromatherapy oils. A small boom box was placed on a table with other stuff on it.

"What the?" he felt Danny bump into his back, "What the hell happened to your lanai?"

"I have no idea" Steve looked around.

"Nice set up, Steve" Chin teased as he too walked in behind them. "Looks like we'll have to move the beer party to my place".

"Not if I can help it" came a voice behind them. All of them turned to look at Nari wearing one of her colorful skirts and white tank tops.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a panicked look on his face.

Nari smiled, "You boys are going to be treated to a day of massages and pampering. It always relaxes wedding nerves and since we're so close to the big day, this will be perfect".

Steve, Danny and Chin looked at each other quizzically.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me none of you have ever had a massage" Nari asked rolling her darkly made up eyes.

"Not like this, I haven't" Danny mumbled.

Chin just shrugged his shoulders, "Try everything once, I say".

Steve too nodded, "Yeah why not?"

"That's great, you boys strip down to your boardies, relax and have a beer. One of you get on the table, I'll be back in a minute" Nari asked with an expectant look on her face.

Steve shrugged off his t – shirt and climbed onto the massage tables, "C'mon Danno".

"I am not getting a massage from that kook".

"She is not a kook. She's just being nice" Steve lay on his belly, already feeling himself relax. Chin reached for the icebox filled with chilled beers and pulled out two handing one to Danny.

Danny left with his beer, mumbling about calling Grace since it was a Saturday. Chin followed him and Steve relaxed under the heat of the day.

It was a week before the wedding and even though Sarah was trying not to show her stress to others, privately he knew she was worried about not having her father present for the wedding.

He had contacted the New York DA and had requested if Sal would be able to come under supervision since he was out on bail, but the request had been rejected. So he had made sure that the rest of the family would be present.

He felt a pang in his chest. He missed his parents. He had heard it in his sister's voice when he had told her the date of the wedding; it was the same day as their parents wedding as well, even though he had not planned it that way. It was only when Mary had told him had he realized it.

His mother had only ever met one of his girlfriends when he was in high school, Amelia Nelson. His mother had taken one look at her and been wary, which had been a surprise since she was the friendliest person ever. She had even warned him about her, that Amelia was not as sweet as she seemed.

A month later, Steve had found his girlfriend making out with his archrival in a small cove he had gone to swim with his friends. It had been a humiliating experience, not to mention his first heartbreak.

But Sarah was different, and he could guarantee that his mother would have loved her. She would have gotten along well with her and been a great support system for when Sarah had to deal with being a cop's wife. His mother had plenty of experience.

"Looks like you are half asleep" Nari's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Steve laughed, "This was a great idea, although I have never had a massage like this".

"Really?" she said as she poured warm liquid on his back.

"I have only ever had the chiropractic or sports ones" he could hear his voice becoming sleepy, and his body had already started to melt once she started to massage his shoulders.

"Oh you poor darling. Just relax and I'll take care of you" Nari said as she worked soothingly on him.

-X-

Sarah walked into the house with Malia and Kono behind her. They had gone to the caterers to have a look at the cake and place settings, and then had gone to the boutique to get her dress fitted.

Her maid of honour had elected to stay back to handle the boys as a favour to her. She wondered how they had responded to the massage and pampering that had been Sarah's idea.

Besides, Nari had already been fitted for her dress, while Kono had needed to be fitted for hers since she was to be Sarah's bridesmaid along with Loraine.

They had just reached the living room when they heard a loud noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kono asked as she made her way to the lanai, from where the sound had come.

"It sounded like someone fell" Sarah and Malia followed.

They reached the door to the lanai and caught sight of Danny, dressed only in his red board shorts. His hair was not in its usual neat and stylish coif, courtesy of violent sneezing. His back was covered in painful and itchy looking red welts, and his hands were trying to get to them to scratch himself.

Nari was trying to calm him down, while Chin and Steve laughed openly at Danno's obvious discomfort.

"Oh my. What happened here?" Sarah asked as she too tried not to laugh.

Danny looked at them, his face red "That woman" he pointed to Nari and sneezed again, "has been torturing me" again a sneeze, "for the last" sneeze, "fifteen minutes" big sneeze.

"Come here, let me have a look at that" Malia spoke in a serious doctor's voice. Then she looked at Chin, "Stop laughing, this is serious".

She led Danno into the kitchen and looked at his back, "Danny stop scratching, it will only make it worse".

"I can't help it" he whined like a child. At least he had stopped sneezing.

Nari came and stood nervously next to Sarah, "What did you do to the poor guy?" she asked her friend with a laugh.

"All I was doing was massaging his back, then all of a sudden his skin started to turn red, then he wanted me to scratch his back instead. At first I found it strange he would want that, then these red welts started to appear" she trailed off as she looked at Malia, "Is he okay?"

Before she could answer, Danny spoke, "What do you think?"

Malia ignored him and answered, "He'll be fine. He was just allergic to whatever was in the oil, and the incense as well" She then looked at Steve and Chin, "If you two are finished, please take him to the hospital and take the bottle of oil that Nari used on him as well".

"Hospital? I thought I'll be fine?" Danny asked as he turned to look at Malia.

"You will be. But because it is an allergy we need to get you in anyway. Thankfully it isn't an anaphylactic reaction ".

Sarah handed her keys to a still laughing Steve, "Be nice" she said with a kiss to his cheek.

"I always am" he replied back, "C'mon babe" he said to Danno.

Danno followed him along with Chin. Nari tried to apologize to him, "Danny I am so sorry. It has never happened before".

But he was too busy enjoying the back scratch he was getting from Steve, thanks to Sarah's Jeep keys. He actually sighed with relief, he raised his left shoulder "a little to the left" he directed Steve, who dutifully scratched his back with a cringe.

Sarah smiled. Even though she was sad that her father would not be there for the wedding, she was happy. She was surrounded by her friends and family. Her baby was healthy, her husband to be was happy.

What more could a girl ask for?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

_**So this chapter is meant to be the Big Day – Steve and Sarah's wedding. Here's hoping you all enjoy it and if anything please Read and Review! BTW posting this on Valentines Day was purely a coincidence **_

Today was her wedding day.

As Sarah looked up into the mirror she had to starve the tears in her eyes. This was the happiest day of her life, but her father was not there to give her away. Jay was going to take his place, but she still felt the loss of her father.

Her father was out on bail, and even though they had petitioned the courts to allow him to come for a few hours under strict supervision, the request had been denied.

She saw as the bedroom door opened and her mother walked in. As always she looked lovely in a floral dress that flowed down to her feet, which were encased in white sandals. Her mother's gray hair was fashioned in a stylish bob, which revealed her silver earrings.

"Oh baby, you look so sad" Anita said as she came and hugged Sarah.

"I just wished papa could be here to give me away" she sobbed; luckily she had not had her make up done as yet.

"I know baby. He would have been here if he could. We're having the ceremony filmed especially so he can watch it and he wont miss out" her mother wiped the tears from Sarah's face.

Just then Nari walked in, dressed in her maid of honour dress; a long cream silk skirt topped with a raw silk, light gold wrap around sleeveless top. She took one look at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Oh sweetie. You should be smiling and laughing, not crying. That's for after a couple of years when that hunky husband of yours develops a beer gut".

Sarah had to laugh at that. Just the image of Steve with a paunch was hilarious.

"Ah, finally she laughs. Thank you Nari darling" her mother said as she led Sarah to the chair near the window. "Now you sit here, I'll get Loraine to do your make – up".

Nari came and sat on the ottoman in front of her. She took Sarah's feet in her hands and started to massage them to relax her. "Is this more than your father not being here?" she asked as she worked on her feet.

"If you think I'm getting cold feet, then you are absolutely wrong. I want this. I want that man waiting for me, more than anything" Sarah spoke quietly and thoughtfully, "I am only a little worried that he has been trapped into this".

"Don't be ridiculous. If he didn't want you and the baby, Steve would have never proposed to you" Nari tried to soothe her.

"You don't understand, he is a very honorable man. No other option would have occurred to him" she sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't doubt that he loves us, but I just feel bad that his hand was forced into doing something he may not have done for a few years yet".

Nari looked at her with a serious expression, "You're right, Steve is a very honorable man. But he also seems like a guy who does not do things he doesn't want to do. He may not have proposed to you for a while if you weren't preggers, but it happened. The important thing is that you both love each other, and you love that baby".

Sarah smiled at her friend, she knew she was being silly, and perhaps it was natural to have nerves about the wedding. But she was already feeling better after talking about it. There was no one else she could talk to about it.

Her mother was already stressed and she didn't want to burden her with her own worries. Loraine was nice, but she was still unable to talk so personally with her sister in law, she felt awkward talking to her about things like this. And she obviously could not talk to any of Steve's friends about it.

"And just for your information, I have seen Steve downstairs getting ready, he looks absolutely smashing in his formal Navy blues" Nari winked at her and smiled cheekily.

"I honestly cannot believe I am marrying him" she touched her belly, "You know I absolutely hated his guts that first night I met him".

"Really? What did he do?" Nari asked.

"Well, he yelled at me for walking out of a club with a stranger, even though that stranger was himself" Sarah smiled as she remembered it. He had been so handsome and brooding sitting there, having his drink. "I made a complete fool of myself. I tried to pick him up on a silly dare".

"Well whatever you did obviously worked, sweetie. That man is smitten".

"Me too" Sarah said and knew that she could not wait to live her life with him.

-X-

Steve stood in front of the framed photograph of his parents. It was an old one from their wedding day, and till now had been hidden in one of his father's desk drawers. Mary had pulled it out the other day and given it to him.

He touched the frame, wanting desperately to touch the people in it. He felt an overwhelming sadness that he had not felt in a very long time. His life was good, he was happy. But today he could not help but miss his parents.

His parents looked absolutely and completely in love with each other. They were both looking at each other and laughing at something; perhaps a private joke.

He had never really paid any attention to them as a kid or a teenager; he had taken them for granted and hadn't really understood the way they were around each other. But now he remembered that they were always laughing. Even after they had an argument, his father would say something to make his mother laugh.

He smiled as he remembered one time when they had just moved into this house, his father had playfully thrown his mom into the water. She had been so mad at him because he had ruined her new dress, which she had saved up for. Her father had bought her a new one the next day and as a result had sacrificed a couple of nights with his buddies at the bar.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by two slim arms coming around him from the back. His sister's head popped out from his left to look at him in the mirror.

"That picture always makes me laugh. The more you look, the more you want to laugh" Mary said as she smiled at him.

He turned to her, "You look… handsome" he said as he noticed her wearing a feminine version of a Tuxedo.

"You couldn't expect me to wear a dress when I'm in the Groomal party" she said as she straightened her bowtie.

"Groomal?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"There's Bridal, so there can be Groomal".

He laughed at his sister's silliness, "Who helped you tie your bowtie?"

"Chin helped. All the boys look really good" she said then, "But you look especially handsome".

"Well, I am the best looking out of the bunch" he checked in the mirror, he; had decided to wear his dress blues for the wedding, "Have you seen Sarah yet?"

"No I have not. Although I did speak to her on the phone" Mary handed him his uniform hat. "Are you getting nervous? Cold feet?"

"My feet are warm and toasty".

Mary laughed, "Good to know".

There was a knock on the door, Danno popped his head in, "You ready?"

"Yup, all ready" Mary answered for him. She took his arm and led him toward the garden, where guests were already sitting and mingling. The girls had decorated the house with fresh flowers all over. The kitchen was busy with a small team of caterers ready to go once the ceremony was over.

It hit him all of a sudden that this was it. After this moment he would not be alone anymore. He would have a family and he would do anything in his power to protect them and would provide for them to the best of his ability.

Instead of the sadness that he felt overwhelming him some time before, he realized now that all his father had done was to protect his family. He could no longer blame him or be angry with him for sending Mary and himself away from him. He understood how his father must have felt having lost his wife and his family under threat. He did the best he could.

Steve knew that he may not do the same things as his father, but he knew that if he ever were put in the same position, he would not hesitate to do anything to protect his children.

Chin came toward him. He as well was dressed in a tux, "Looking good, brah" he clapped Steve on his back, "By the way, Gov. Denning has just arrived and he wanted to speak to you".

Chin's tone was serious and immediately put Steve on edge. The last thing he needed was for his wedding day to be interrupted. No matter how understanding a woman, she could never forgive that.

Steve followed Chin's directions to the front of the house, where the Governor's entourage was trying to be discreet but failing miserably. The Governor must have seen him because he exited his SUV, his appearance as always imposing and if Steve had been a lesser man, intimidating. Following him another man had followed, equally as imposing as the Governor.

"Thank you for coming Gov. Denning" he greeted and shook hands with him.

"It is a pleasure Lt. Commander to be here" he turned to the other man, "I'd like you to introduce Mr. Nathan Jacobson".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jacobson. How can I help you sir?" Steve asked pointedly of the Governor. There was something weird going on and it was not going to be very good, considering the fact that they had approached him this way.

Jacobson spoke this time, "Lt. Commander McGarrett, I have heard great things about you and I am interested in recruiting you for a special CIA Taskforce I am heading".

Steve was taken aback, this was completely unexpected, "With all due respect sir, I have my hands full running the Five – O. I don't think I will have time to do this".

"I understand that this is all the way from left field, but the taskforce is not 24/7" Jacobson explained, "I am interested in recruiting men with different expertise. Yours, I believe is intelligence as well as being a Navy SEAL, therefore specialize in field and stealth combat".

"That is correct sir" Steve decided to hear the man out. "Do you mind my asking what the taskforce is for?"

"You understand why I wouldn't be comfortable telling you that here. But I do want to arrange a meeting with you. I apologize for interrupting on such an important day, but I am leaving for D.C in an hour and will only be back next week" Jacobson explained. "I'll have my assistant contact you in a couple of days to meet next week, if that is alright with you?"

Steve hesitated at first, but he was curious, "That should be fine, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, but I need to get back in there".

"I'm sorry for keeping you, Commander. Best wishes on your special day and to your lovely bride" Jacobson smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Steve shook hands with him.

Steve turned to go back inside the house. Chin was waiting for him along with Danno, "So what was all that about?" asked Danny.

"The man with Gov. Denning is Nathan Jacobson. He is interested in recruiting me for a CIA Taskforce" he waited for their reaction.

Danno raised his brows, "So what did you say?"

"I'm going to a meeting with him sometime next week. Just to see what it is".

"Are you actually interested?" Chin asked him this time.

Steve sighed, "I have to hear him out first. Only them will I commit to anything".

"Are you gonna tell Sarah about this?" Danny asked.

"Not until I have the meeting".

Danno was about to say something when, Loraine walked toward them, "Alright boys, we should get set up. All the guests are here and its about ten minutes before Sarah is due to come down".

She shuffled all of them toward the garden and then to the beach. There were not many guests, only fifty of their closest friends and family. They were seated on either side of the make shift isle, on white timber chairs. He spotted Joe and Sarah's mom Anita sitting together next to the Governor and Lori, she smiled and waived at them.

He also spotted some of his old SEAL buddies he hadn't seen in years, but had been available. It felt nice to see them after so long.

Steve and his groomsmen, including his sister, stood on the left side of the Priest. Danny stood right next to him as he was his Best Man. "You got the ring?" Steve asked him.

A panicked expression crossed his face, his hands patting himself down frantically. Then his expression relaxed and he smiled, "Yeah, all good".

Two acoustic guitarists sat playing some song that Steve could not recognize because his concentration was on the backdoor that would show Sarah any minute now.

He watched the door carefully for a few moments. Then Grace appeared dressed in a cute light gold floor length flower girl dress, her feet were bare and she carried a small white basket and walked down the isle, scattering rose petals in her wake.

Next came Nari followed by Kono and Loraine, all dressed in long floaty cream silk skirts and light gold wrap around raw silk sleeveless tops. They each carried a small bunch of flowers.

When the girls came and stood opposite them, the music changed to a guitar version of the Wedding March. All eyes turned back to where Sarah stood with her brother Jay.

Steve felt his insides shiver when he saw her.

He had always thought it silly when a man would get emotional looking at his bride. But he now knew how those men would have felt. He actually felt his breath stop.

She looked serene and lovely in a beautiful floor length dress. It was a simple sheathe of satin covered in beautifully embroidered lace, draped over her small belly and trailed in the back as she walked toward him. He had thought she would wear a white dress, but the colour of her dress was a cream, that looked gold in the sunlight.

Her jet-black hair was pulled to one side and flowed over her right shoulder, her fringe combed to the right. Her make up was minimal; only the sweep of eyeliner she usually wore that complemented her choice of scarlet lipstick. Her only jewelry, the engagement ring he had given her. He also noticed that she was barefoot, same as her bridesmaids. She carried a bouquet of antique roses that matched her dress.

He caught her small smile and he felt himself calm. All the nerves calmed down and he felt happy.

He smiled back and waited for Sarah to come to him.

-X-

Sarah walked down the isle on her brother's arm. She spotted her mother sitting in the front row along with Joe White, the Governor and Lori. She also saw some of her friends from her school, her fellow teachers including her school principle.

Aidan, one of her students who was also in the Photography club, was the official photographer she had hired, so he could have some experience and earn some extra cash.

It was only then that she looked at Steve, standing straight ahead, looking stunningly handsome in his Navy dress blues. He carried his hat under his arm. He looked a little nervous, but when she smiled at him, his tense expression relaxed and he smiled back at her.

All her earlier doubts vanished, because she knew that Steve would not have done this if he didn't want to. He was a strong man and he could never be manipulated into going against his will. He would not have gained the respect of others, herself included, if he had been weak enough to be manipulated.

Her brother led her to Steve and just before he gave her hand into Steve's waiting one, Jay leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you" he whispered to her.

"Love you back" she smiled at her brother.

Then she looked at Steve, "Hey" she mouthed to him. To which he smiled and winked back at her.

The priest indicated for her to speak her vows first. She heard her voice quivering a little but her hands were steady, held in Steve's.

"I Sarah Elizabetta , take you Steven John as my husband, my friend, lover and true love. I vow to you, in the presence of our family and friends, to stay beside you in sickness and in health. In joy and sorrow; in good times and bad. But most of all I promise to love you and comfort you for all the days of our lives".

"I Steven John, take you Sarah Elizabetta as my wife, my friend, lover and true love. I vow to you, in the presence of our family and friends, to stay by your side in sickness and in health. In times of joy and sorrow; in good times and bad. But most of all I promise to love you and comfort you for all the days of our lives".

Sarah tried her best to control her tears, but it was a lost cause. Steve noticed and gave her a handkerchief, which he pulled out from his pocket. She wiped the tears as best she could, before they were instructed to exchange rings.

Steve took her left hand, "With this ring, I thee wed" he slipped on a white gold filigreed ring onto her finger that matched her engagement ring.

Next she took a white gold wedding band with a Celtic braid design, and slipped it onto Steve's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed".

"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife" the priest paused, then said with a smile, "You may now kiss your bride".

Steve laughed, looped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Then planted his mouth firmly onto hers and kissed her thoroughly, passionately. She responded not caring who watched as she put her arms around him, deepening the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She heard a distant sound of clapping and someone whistled loudly behind Steve. But instead of pulling away, he pulled her closer and lifted her up. She laughed as she pulled away from him, "Your lipstick's still intact".

"Oh sailor, I was prepared for your kiss" she smiled at him cheekily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Lt. Commander and Mrs. Steven J. McGarrett".

-X-

The party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating, drinking and generally being merry.

The lanai had been converted into a DJ station, again one of Sarah's students had the opportunity to earn some extra cash by showcasing their talents.

It was a pretty low key and casual affair. Steve had already ditched his Jacket and tie, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. The music was good and it had been announced that the Groom had requested a special song for his Bride.

Mary watched her brother borrow Sarah from Rachel and Stan, who had been talking to her.

Just as they came to the make shift dance floor, the opening guitar rift of 'Waiting for the Sun' by Australian band Powderfinger started to play.

She watched her new sister – in – law throw her arms around Steve and hug him tight. They both danced close to each other, singing the words to each other.

_This will be an uncertain time for us, my love_

_I can hear the echo of your voice in my head_

_Singing my love_

_I can see your face there in my hands, my love_

_I have been blessed by your grace and care, my love_

_Singing my love_

_There's a place for us sitting here waiting for the sun_

_And it calls me back into the safe arms that I know_

_For every step you're further away from me, my love_

_I grow more unsteady on my feet, my love_

_Singing my love_

_Now we're waiting for the sun_

The happy couple was joined by others as soon as their song finished. The dancing went into the night, people were still milling around long after midnight. It felt truly like a celebration.

Mary was glad that her brother had finally settled down with a great girl and a baby on the way. She knew he would be a great dad, even though they didn't have much of an example to follow.

She felt a guilty pang as soon as she thought that. Logically she knew that her father's actions were those of a desperate man, but emotionally she had felt abandoned as a child.

But now that Steve was in such a settled position, maybe it was time for her to come back home.

_**Hopefully everyone enjoyed the wedding. I have links for Sarah's dress and their wedding song are on my profile, so if you want to you can check it out. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Thank you all for the reviews. I love it that you all have loved the story so far. It is so easy to write about Steve because he is such a great character and so lovable. **_

_**The story will start to take a serious turn a little later so please keep me informed whether you all are still on board or not. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Good morning Mrs. McGarrett" Steve whispered into his wife's ear. All he was greeted with was a loud un-ladylike groan as she buried herself deeper into the covers. "Wake up, wife. Your husband is hungry".

A muffled voice answered, "My perfect husband would never make me get out of this comfy bed just to feed his stomach".

Steve chuckled, "What makes you think it's my stomach that needs the feeding?"

That got her attention. Her tussled head popped out of the covers and she smiled at him, her eyes were half closed and heavy lidded. As she turned over, the covers slipped, revealing one of her full breast, "Well then sailor, why didn't you say so before?" her voice turned sultry and seductive.

Steve laughed as he lunged back into bed, shucking his sweat pants as he went along. He gently pushed her on her back, pulling the sheet away from her to reveal her lovely naked form, "God, you are so beautiful".

"Thank you sailor. And I might add you don't look so bad yourself" Sarah's voice was breathless as she spoke while planting frantic kisses all over his face and shoulders, "Hurry, Steve".

He buried his face in her fragrant throat, "You are one bossy woman". He thoroughly kissed her, sucking her skin and leaving his mark on her.

"I learnt from the best" she brought up his face to look into his eyes, "Now stop being so chatty, and get down to business sailor".

"Aye, aye ma'am" he said as he took her mouth and kissed her passionately. He settled his body between her thighs and took care in making love to her.

One of the best things about Sarah's pregnancy was that she was always turned on, and their sex life had never been better. He had to be careful with her, but she always managed to make him forget his good intentions. He was lucky that his wife never complained.

They had been officially man and wife for the past two weeks, and had managed to take some time off so they could just be at home with each other, without the interruption of work and life.

The first week they had spent in a small beach house on Maui, where they were surrounded by nothing but the ocean and lush greenery. It was a deceptively private spot, since they had wanted to be secluded but also close enough to civilization to be safe, especially due to Sarah's pregnancy.

They had spent the week doing nothing more than lie on the beach, eat and make love. Steve would sometimes catch some fish for them to cook over a fire on the sand or they would use the well-stocked kitchen.

The second week they had been at home and almost finished fixing one of the rooms for the baby. Again Steve tried to use his skills as a carpenter to build the baby's cot, but what he had produced had been so pathetic that he had given up that idea soon.

Today was the last day he had with his wife that would be uninterrupted and he intended to make the most of it.

-X-

Later in the day they lay, their limbs entwined, talking quietly. They talked of nothing and everything, and out of all they had done on their Honeymoon, this was Sarah's favourite time; when they were both sated and relaxed.

Sarah relaxed against Steve's bare chest. They had moved to the living room and both were shamelessly only wrapped in sheets from their bed. They had been lucky that they had been left alone, even after returning from Maui.

"Your belly has popped in the last two weeks" Steve observed as he covered her growing stomach with his large hands.

"Is that a polite way of saying that I'm getting as big as a house?" she teased him, kissing his cheek.

"You couldn't get as big as a house even if you tried" Steve answered, moving to her breasts and nicely copping a feel along the way.

"It's nice that I can tame a man to say anything just by keeping him happy with sex".

"Lady, I'm crazy about you" Steve tipped her head back and planted a deep kiss on her mouth.

"I'm crazy about you too, sailor" she said against his mouth. Just as the kiss was getting more heated, a ringing sound came from the kitchen. "What is that sound?" Sarah mumbled. She had turned and straddled Steve to face him. She had speared her hands through his rumpled hair to hold his head as they kissed. She was aware of his hands slipping under the sheet to settle against her hips to push her closer to him.

The ringing persisted and only then did Steve pull his mouth away from hers, "I think its my phone" he spoke, "Let it ring" He went back to kissing her.

"Everyone knows not to get in touch for these two weeks. What if its important" Sarah spoke, her head leaning back to give access to Steve's mouth.

She heard Steve groan against her throat, "You're right. I better go and see who that is".

Sarah shifted off his lap to lie back on the couch. She watched with delight as Steve sauntered into the kitchen buck naked, not even bothering to cover with the sheet. With a body like his, why would he want to cover it?

She got up, and not being as shameless as her gorgeous husband, wrapped the sheet around herself to follow him.

"I missed the call and it was from an unknown number" he spoke as he dialed the number to call back. He waited for the call to get connected. "Yes I received a call from this number" he spoke into the phone.

Sarah occupied herself by pulling out a bottle of juice from the fridge along with a tub of yogurt and some fruit.

"This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett" he paused, "Yes I remember, how are you sir?"

Steve glanced up at Sarah, but he looked serious and didn't smile back at her, "I can definitely come over, but it has to be tomorrow morning. I am still on my honeymoon and I don't think my wife would appreciate it if I cut it short" again he paused listening to the other end, "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow".

When he hung up, she asked, "What was that all about?"

For a moment Steve looked preoccupied, then his expression cleared up, "Nothing to worry your pretty head about".

"Steven John McGarrett, don't you dare patronize me like that".

"I should be worried when you use my full name" he spoke as he came closer, "Although you did forget my rank".

"Don't be cute. What's going on?" she asked again, but knowing him she had a feeling she wouldn't get a proper answer.

"I'm glad you think I'm still cute" he evaded by pulling the sheet away from her, "I think we need to make it mandatory for you to wear nothing but sarongs" he pulled her closer and kissed her throat, "You're so sexy".

"Fine, McGarrett. Evade away, I know you cannot talk about stuff like this" Sarah relented for the moment. She knew nothing was going to work with him. He was as stubborn as an ass sometimes. "At least this way I can have some fun".

Steve's big chest vibrated with laughter, "You most certainly will".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Sarah Morrissey-McGarrett. That's a bit of a mouthful" said her friend Monica, a fellow teacher. They were in the staff room, working on the upcoming exams.

"Yeah well, I couldn't give up my own name, and I like the idea of taking on my husbands name" Sarah shrugged as she worked alongside her friend "So the best option was to hyphenate".

"Good for you, although I didn't think you'd be that traditional" she commented.

Sarah was taken aback slightly, "What does that mean?"

Monica looked up from her paper, "You know, being from New York and all, I thought you'd be really career oriented. You're only twenty-four and I honestly didn't think you would be this comfortable with becoming a wife and mother so soon. Especially a Navy wife".

"Okay, I really don't understand what you mean by the Navy wife comment" Sarah felt like a moron, but she wanted to know what was going on.

Monika looked a little sheepish, "Look, sweetie don't take offense, I was just trying to say what I was thinking" when Sarah remained quiet she explained, "My sister was married to a Navy SEAL, and they were married all of two years. In those two years I only ever saw her happy for the first month".

Sarah could feel irritation rising in her, "So you're basically telling me that marrying Steve was a mistake".

"Look I didn't mean that. Steve is no longer active, but he will always be a SEAL. They are a different breed" Monica leaned forward and touched her hand in what she thought was comfort, "Forget what I said, it was really stupid and idiotic of me to do that".

Sarah snatched her hand away, "Yes Monica, you should not have". She left the room and went to the ladies room to splash some water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she had also washed away some of her make-up but she couldn't care less. Monica was the third person to imply that she had made a huge mistake in marrying so early, especially to a SEAL. Monica had been the most direct out of the three.

She rationalized that if she had been making a mistake, her family and friends would have said something. And besides she could not be this happy and have made a mistake.

Then her mind turned back to the last couple of month. The honeymoon had been ideal bliss and Steve had been amazing. But the two months after that, there had been something that she could not put her finger on.

It could easily be that they were back to real life now. People said that immediately after the honeymoon was a very depressing time for a couple, because they were essentially coming down from a high.

Sarah thought back to the phone call that Steve had made the last day of their honeymoon. He had evaded all her questions and had not answered anything. She had let it go and all she knew was that he had had a meeting with someone the day after.

He had been tense around her ever since that meeting.

Sarah's cell phone chirped from her back pocket. She pulled it out and no surprises it was her Steve, "Hey there sailor".

"Hi pretty lady. How are you feeling?" he said in a husky voice.

She smiled, "I'm good. Missing you" she heard a groan and a muttered, "Oh my god". She knew then that Steve was in the car with Danny, "Hi Danno".

"Hi. Can you please not tell your husband you are missing him while we are on our way to question a suspect? He gets all goofy on me" he sounded pained.

"I do not get goofy on you" Steve defended himself, "Sweetheart can you imagine me goofy?" he asked her.

Sarah laughed at that, "Oh goodness you could never be goofy, only sexy" she teased back.

"Steve's head just grew in size. You need to stop stroking his ego so much" Danno advised again.

"You stop telling my wife what she can or cannot do" Steve spoke.

Sarah put on her best teacher voice, "Alright boys, you didn't call me for this. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, honey. Did you tell your principle that this week was going to be your last before you go on maternity leave?" Steve asked her.

"Not yet, I'll speak to her after school is over" she took a breath to ask him her next question, "What about you? Will you be able to get some time off as well once the baby is born?"

She heard Steve hesitate, "I'll have to see how that pans out, but I do need to discuss something important with you"

"What is it?" for some reason Sarah could feel a fear creep up her spine.

"I'll tell you when I get home okay?" she hated the way he always talked to her when it was something important. As if she were a small child who had no understanding of how the world worked.

"Fine. I'll make dinner".

She heard Steve sigh, "I love you".

She felt a smile curl her lips, "I love you too".

When she disconnected the call, she convinced herself that she was worried about nothing. Everything had to be okay.

-X-

As Steve entered the house, he heard the music playing in the kitchen. As usual he felt a smile as he visualized Sarah dancing as she cooked. Although tonight instead of something upbeat, his wife was listening to some woman wail mournfully about how much she loved a man.

He entered the kitchen and sure enough, Sarah had her back to him, her long hair pulled up into a lose top knot, she wore nothing but a blue and white sarong, tied halter style around her neck. And she swayed and sang along to the music.

Steve put the flowers he had bought for her on the table as he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her soft nape.

"What a depressing song" he muttered as he licked a trail from her ear to her shoulder.

She melted into his chest and purred like a kitten, "Don't you dare bad mouth Lana Del Rey. Her voice is sexy".

Steve laughed, "Hmmm, I think you're sexy".

"You better, or you'll be in a world of trouble" she turned in his arms, stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips. "So what was it that you needed to discuss?"

Steve let her go and watched as her expression became troubled, "It can wait for me to have a shower and change my clothes".

"You do that and dinner will be ready by then. You want to eat on the lanai?"

"Yeah sure why not, its great weather outside" he kissed her forehead and left her to have a quick shower.

As the hot water beat down on his shoulders, Steve abandoned his usual Navy shower in favour of a long one. He needed to collect his thoughts.

He had to tell Sarah about the meeting he had had with Jacobson. He had finally agreed to be a part of the special task force for the CIA and he needed to tell his wife about it.

Joe had encouraged him to tell her as soon as he made the decision, but he had hesitated. Steve was not used to making decisions based on anyone else apart from himself.

Despite that he had only hesitated slightly when making this decision. To be honest he missed the highly charged situations he used to be in as an active SEAL.

It was in his blood and he had been out of his element for a long time now. He felt as if he needed to be back in the environment he was most comfortable in. He was a warrior and he knew that Sarah would understand that as well. After all she knew exactly what she was getting into when she had decided to be with him.

He dressed in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t – shirt, then went downstairs to join Sarah. She was outside, pouring herself a glass of iced tea, an open bottle of beer was set out for him.

"That smells good, what is it?" he asked as he kissed her on her lips and sat on his seat.

"I made Chicken and Mushroom risotto" she had already served it out into plates. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Steve took a breath, "On our wedding day Gov. Denning introduced me to Nathan Jacobson".

"I don't remember seeing anyone with the Governor" Sarah observed as she took a bite.

"Yeah, he only spoke to me for a couple of minutes before the ceremony".

"So who is he?"

"He works for the CIA and he wanted me to join a special taskforce" Steve watched as she put her spoon down and sat back in her chair.

"I am guessing that this discussion is mostly you telling me that you have already made the decision about joining" she spoke quietly.

"Yes"

"And I am also guessing that you decided that you would do it" again her voice was extremely quiet.

"Yes" he didn't know what else to say.

He watched Sarah take a deep breath, "Were you the only one that they needed?"

"They needed a SEAL and the specializations that I bring with me"

"Does that mean that it could be any SEAL or just you?" she asked more pointedly and he had an idea of where she was going with this.

"If not me then they would have approached someone else".

"And you wanted to do this because you missed being in active duty" her voice held understanding but also anger. "Did you think about me or the baby when you made this decision?"

Steve remained quiet, because he did not want to be dishonest with her. And the truth was that he had not thought of her when he made the decision.

He noticed tears come into Sarah's eyes, but she didn't let them fall, "I can see the importance we have in your life" she got up as gracefully as she could being seven and half months pregnant.

"Baby, don't talk like that. You know that both of you are my life" he followed her into the house, the food all but forgotten.

She turned to him, "If we were your life, you would have been happy without having to be out in God knows which part of the world, getting shot at and getting yourself killed".

"Sarah, you knew what I was before you married me" he could not keep his own agitation out of his voice.

"Yes I knew what and who you were. But I never thought you would make a decision that would have such an impact on our lives, all by yourself. Without even talking to me about it" by this time she was unable to control the tears that leaked onto her cheeks. He watched as something dawned in her eyes, "Unless you thought that I would make a big fuss".

He had never thought of it that way, but now that she had mentioned it, he had to agree that it was one of the reasons he had not talked to her about it.

"That's what you thought, isn't it?" she asked again as she grabbed his arm and made him look at her, "When have I ever made you _not_ do anything? You have always done whatever you wanted, without me saying a word to stop you".

"Not yet, but I have never been in any real danger before" he defended himself, albeit weakly.

"Not in any real danger? What do you call being almost tortured to death by Wo Fat?" she asked him, her small body shivering with anger, "Do you have any idea what I went through during that time?"

He knew he was not being rational but he could feel his own anger surging, "I am still in the reserves and I could be called away anytime, you already knew this before you married me. How different is this situation from that? If you thought you couldn't handle being a SEAL's wife, why did you agree to this life?"

"I agreed to be your wife and share your life because I am in love with you" she yelled back at him. She laughed hollowly, "You know, just this morning one of the teachers at school pretty much suggested that marrying you was a mistake. She was the third person to tell me that".

"Well sweetheart, I am a SEAL and you may have deluded yourself that I was different, but you're wrong" he spoke as his anger sharpened at her. "If you cannot handle being a SEAL's wife, then maybe this woman is right and you did make a mistake by marrying me".

Sarah pulled her self up to her full diminutive height and glared at him, "I always knew that deep down you were a SEAL and you would never change, but I didn't want you to change. I even knew that there were things in your life that you could not talk about" a single tear slipped out and she looked sad, "I just hoped that as your wife, I would be given enough respect to be considered while making a decision that could change all our lives".

Steve felt his anger seep out of him as he watched his beautiful wife turn around, disappointment in her eyes. She was beautiful and dignified as she walked out of the living room, making feel like an absolute asshole.

This was their first major fight as a married couple and he could only hope that she would forgive him for what he had done. Because, he wasn't finished yet.

-X-

Sarah changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth. All the while tears just flowed and she couldn't stop them.

She knew that every couple fought, it was normal. Sometimes they fought like children, like the time Steve had eaten a genuine New York Slice without bringing her a piece as well. But this fight was even worse than the time they had fought about her father and he had accused her of being involved with Wo Fat.

Steve had betrayed her in the worst possible way by not even thinking about her while deciding to join the CIA taskforce. This made her realize her worst fears about not being enough for Steve.

His life had changed so suddenly when he had made a commitment to be with her that now he saw his previous life of a free man slip right out of his hands.

She knew that him taking this assignment was nothing more than an attempt to get his life back. And frankly if he wanted his old life back he could have it!

When she opened the bathroom door, she stopped, Steve was blocking her way into the bedroom, "Excuse me. I have an early morning tomorrow and I'm really tired" she said as she tried to move past him. But he didn't budge.

"Not before you let me apologize" he spoke quietly. He pulled out the abandoned bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"How can you apologize for being honest, Steve" she was more tired than angry at him.

Steve made an attempt to pull her into his arms, "Baby, you have to realize that I could not tell you about it".

"Then why did you tell me now?" she asked, but when he didn't say anything she knew what he was saying, "You are going on assignment soon". Sarah could not even look at him, much less stand his touch, "When are you leaving? Or is that confidential as well?"

She heard him sigh, "I leave day after tomorrow".

Sarah felt her heart beating faster in fear. Fear of losing him and their marriage, fear for his safety.

"Baby, say something" Steve came up and wrapped her in his strong arms, and even though she was mad at him, she let him giver her that support.

"What do you want me to say Steve?" she asked him. She honestly had no idea what to say to him. This was the first time she was at a loss to say anything to Steve. "I need to be alone tonight Steve. Please".

She felt him stiffen and loosen his arms around her. He turned her around and kissed her soundly, "I'll do anything you want".

"Will you change your mind and not go?" she asked, testing him. Again he remained quiet, saying absolutely nothing, but answering her question with more clarity than if he had spoken the words, "That's what I thought".

Sarah turned back to the bed and switched off the bedside lamp.

For some moments Steve stood by the bed, but then she heard his bare feet move, taking him out of the room and away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Thank you to all who have commented and reviewed on the previous chapter. I do love my angst, but I think things were a bit too settled for the McGarrett clan and they needed to be shaken up a little. So here is another installment of angst for all of you who love it as much as I do!**_

Steve watched Sarah's sleeping form on the bed as he packed. She had cried herself to sleep and there were still tear tracks on her cheeks. He felt his own heart breaking as he watched her sleep.

The night before last, after the fight he had let her sleep alone, but he couldn't have left her alone. So he had sat outside the room on the floor, hearing her weep. Then when she had gone off to sleep, he had slipped into bed with her and just held her. In her sleep she had naturally snuggled in, but he had been unable to sleep all night.

The next morning she had dressed for work quietly, made his coffee for him. Made sure he ate his breakfast, then left for work. When he had asked her to stay back, she had told him that her grade 10's had an English test and she needed to be there.

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be with him the day before he left. He had planned to spend it at home with her, but he realized he was being arrogant. He expected Sarah to just take anything he dished out, without being prepared for the consequences.

Later that day, Chin, Danny and Kono came over and spent the day with him.

"Brah, you really screwed up this time" Chin commented as he sat in the sand, watching Kono swim out.

Danny who was sitting on the other side of Steve asked, "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" Steve sighed, "I thought that she would be okay with it. My excuse was that she knew what she was getting herself into when she married me".

"And that is the biggest mistake you can make in a marriage" came Joe's voice from behind him, followed by his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Door was open" he explained his way into the house.

"Believe me I know that now. Just because she knew who I was didn't mean I should have made a decision without discussing things with her".

"But you do know you couldn't have told anyone about it" Joe commented.

"That's not the problem she has. Sarah only had a problem with the fact that I had made this decision without considering her or the baby" Steve explained, "And she was right. I never even hesitated when I agreed to join".

Everyone was ready to leave after Sarah had come home, but had agreed to stay when she invited everyone to eat dinner.

Steve could see that she was trying her best to show everyone that she was fine, but her laughter was not true and her smile didn't reach her eyes.

But most of all, every time he had tried to touch her or kiss her, she had shrugged him off, his attention unwanted.

He had had enough and finally confronted her in the kitchen, while everyone was outside.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" he asked her, frustrated with her and the entire situation.

She looked up, her expression cool and guarded, "You obviously didn't need me to make your decision to put yourself in danger, leaving when I'm so close to having your baby. So I don't need you either".

"I am sorry, Damnit!" he shouted, not realizing that Kono had walked in.

"Sorry guys" she mumbled, all the while backing out of the room.

"We were just coming out" Sarah smiled at her, following her out to the beach.

After that, they had not spoken at all, even when everyone left. Sarah went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Steve sat downstairs.

When he had come to the bedroom to take out a pair of shorts to sleep in, he had heard her muffled sobs. He couldn't resist, so he got into bed like the night before and held her as she cried her self to sleep again.

None of them said anything all night.

-X-

Sarah opened her eyes when she felt a gentle hand sift through her hair. Steve was already dressed in his standard black cargo pants and black t – shirt, his travel bag packed and near the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up" he spoke quietly. It was so early that even the sun hadn't peaked.

Unable to speak, she sat up, only then realizing that she wore nothing under the sheet.

"Last night was amazing" he said as he drew the sheet away from her to look at her.

After not speaking to him all day yesterday, he had come to bed and they had made love. It had been a way to say goodbye. She remembered crying afterward and he had held her, stroking her back to help her sleep.

She looked at his face; he looked like he always did, but he had a sadness in his eyes along with regret. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him.

He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers, "I have to go, baby".

She only nodded as tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to say something but she was still angry, but also scared. How did other women do this?

Sarah quickly wore her discarded shorts and t – shirt and followed Steve downstairs to the door. When he opened it, a giant black SUV stood in the driveway.

Before he left, Steve took her in his arms, "Just say you forgive me".

"You come back to me and I'll tell you" she said.

Steve only laughed slightly, "Okay baby. That's a promise" he then kissed her deeply.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh_

_- Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey_

Not wanting to let go of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Fear of losing him cloying inside her, as if this was going to be the last time she would hold him. She could feel the desperation in Steve's kiss, the way he held her so tightly, as much as her belly would allow him. He kissed her hard, without finesse and not bothering who looked from the waiting car.

They kissed for a few moments more, but Steve pulled away from her, "I really have to go. I'll be back to see our baby being born" he spoke with confidence that she knew neither of them were feeling. "If you need to get in touch, just call the Governor".

"Just come back to me" she held on for as long as she could. She followed him all the way to the SUV door.

When he opened the door, Steve leaned down and kissed her hard on her mouth again, "I love you".

She kissed him back, then he was in the vehicle. The windows were blacked out so she couldn't see him as it backed out and left her standing alone in the driveway.

She felt numb. Or frozen. Her body couldn't decide. She wrapped her arms around herself and her baby, trying to reassure them both that everything would be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_One month later_

Sarah rubbed her back, while she sat at the kitchen table, checking her email in vain, once more. Like all of the past month, there was nothing on her email, and neither had a her phone received any calls from Steve. It had been one month and he had not contacted her at all. Apparently it was normal that those on active missions would not be able to contact their families.

On a practical level she could understand, but on a purely emotional level… perhaps no news was good news. So that was the only thing that kept her going for the moment.

During the last month, since she had been on maternity leave, she was bored out of her mind and had nothing better to do than worry about Steve. Mary had come and stayed with her twice. Ever since the incident at the hotel, she said she had been spooked, so she preferred staying at the house.

And it had been nice, because it had taken her mind off worrying, but only for a while. Because Mary would worry right along with her.

On her days off, Malia would drop in and spend the day with her and they would either stay home or go out for lunch. She had received such amazing support from all their friends. They were all worried, especially Danny. He was as paranoid as her about not having any news from Steve. At times she had had to calm _him_ down.

What worried her the most was that Steve would be away for the baby's birth. She was close, another couple of weeks and she was starting to get nervous.

However today, it was a Saturday and she was getting ready for every one to come over for lunch.

Just then there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Danny stood with Grace and Gabby, each holding a container of food in their hands.

"Hi guys. Come on in" She hugged and kissed Grace and Danny. Gabby was still a little new to the group so she greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?" Sarah asked Danny, with a smile.

"I'm good, how are you? You look gorgeous" Danny spoke as they all moved inside the house.

Sarah rubbed her tummy, "I cannot wait to get this baby out" she said, "I hope Steve is here by then".

"I know sweetie. Just know that we're all here" he slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked out onto the lanai.

"When are you due?" Gabby asked her with a smile.

Sarah sighed, "Officially another two weeks. But I think I am ready to pop any moment now".

They sat and chatted for a while, then Kono, Chin and Malia arrived. Followed by Max and Joe.

"No news?" she asked Joe as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry darlin'. Chin up, he'll be fine" he nudged her chin and winked at her. "Just remember, no news is good news".

"I know. But I cant help but be worried" she said.

"You just have to be brave. And so far you're doing great".

She looked up at Joe and saw the worry in his eyes as well, "Thank you. I'm just glad that you guys are all here".

Throughout lunch, Sarah tried to ignore the niggling backache that kept coming in waves. Two weeks back she had panicked and gone to the hospital, but it had been nothing more than Braxton Hicks contractions. It had scared the hell out of her.

She was in the living room, on the way from the bathroom, when she doubled over in pain. "Oh God baby. Please, wait a little while. Its not time yet" she rubbed her belly.

Kono saw her, rushing forward, "Sarah, you okay?" she asked as she led her to the couch.

"I think so. My back is aching and the baby just kicked really hard" she sighed as she rested on the couch.

"Are you sure you're not having contractions?" Kono looked a little worried, sitting next to her.

"I don't think so" she said, but another waive of pain hit her and she groaned, "Maybe".

"I'm getting Malia" she rushed outside.

A few minutes later, Malia walked in, her face had the expression of concentration and professionalism, "Sarah, how long have you been having the back pains?" she asked, touching her stomach.

"I've had the constant back pain since last evening" she answered with a grimace.

"Okay it could just be that you're tired. But I think you should still time the pains. How many minutes apart have they been?"

"I've only had two waives of pain. It might be Braxton Hicks. It was the last time" she said. It had been a while and there had been no more pain.

Malia shook her head, "It could be. But it's too late in your pregnancy to rule out actual labour".

"It's been a while since I felt any pain" Sarah said.

"That's good. But we're still going to keep an eye. I think you should contact the hospital and get everything ready" Malia spoke as she reached for her handbag to fish out her cell phone, "Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Almost. But I haven't finished packing up my bag".

Kono took charge, "I'll do it. Anything specific you need?"

Sarah ran her hands through her long hair, "I have a couple of night gowns and underwear already in the bag" she said as she tried to get up, "I need to get the baby's blanket and clothes from the nursery, as well as my pillow. It's yellow with blue polka dots".

Everyone else had also entered the house, Danny coming closer, "I think you should just sit and let Kono pack your stuff".

"Danny I'm fine. I haven't had any more pain" she said but stopped and groaned as she felt another waive hit her. "Oh God".

"Okay, we need to give her room. I just spoke to the hospital and they will have a room ready for her by the time we get there" Malia said coming back into the living room.

There was a knock on the front door, "Who else was supposed to come?" Chin asked.

"Jay and Loraine. They're late as usual" She laid her head back and massaged her belly. "Can someone please get the door".

"Got it" Max yelled, rushing for the door.

Sarah closed her eyes and took in the voices around her. She could feel her nerves zinging with fear and nervousness. She'd had a feeling that she would be early, but had no idea that Steve would be away. At least her friends were here and now so was her brother.

A sudden hush fell in the room, not even a whisper of a sound passed. Sarah opened her eyes and watched as Max held the door open for Gov. Denning. She had never seen him in anything other than a suit, but now dressed in tan linen pants and a green loose shirt, he looked different but as imposing as always.

"Governor. What a surprise. We were just preparing to take Sarah to the hospital" Chin spoke. But his words didn't seem to register with the Governor.

"I need to speak to you Mrs. McGarrett" he said formally.

Sarah felt her heart start to beat faster, "Is this about Steve?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes".

"Then I think we can all be here. We're all anxious for news of him" she said as she sat up straighter, ignoring the pain. She felt Kono's hand rub her back and she was grateful for it.

The Governor came closer and uncharacteristically, crouched in front of her so he was on eye level.

Sarah could feel nausea rising up and she mundanely hoped she didn't throw up on him.

He took her hands in his large ones, "Sarah. I am sorry to bring this news to you, especially at this time" he stopped, confirming her worst fears, "Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, your husband, was killed during his mission yesterday".

Sarah felt as if her heart had stopped dead in her chest.

The only sound that escaped her was a strangled, "What?"

-X-

Danny watched as everyone in the room collapsed around him. He had no idea how he remained standing, except that he knew he had to be strong. For Sarah.

At first the Governor's words didn't register with him. Steve was dead. His partner was dead. His friend was dead. He understood the words but he didn't want to make them real.

The only thing real was the scene in front of him.

Sarah was still on the couch, Kono sitting beside her crying. But Sarah had a lost look on her face.

She then turned those eyes to him, "Danny?" was all she said and he was beside her in a flash. "What's going on?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard the Governor's words.

Danny took her in his arms, holding her face in his hands, "He's gone sweetie". He watched as her face crumpled. Tears streamed down her face, her small hands fisting into his shirt. She had clenched her jaw and Danny could hear her silent scream.

How could he have just blurted out that her husband was dead? He should have told her more gently. God knows he'd had enough practice.

"No, no, no" she wailed quietly. "He can't leave me".

Danny didn't say anything as he rocked her. He watched as Chin sat with his head in his hands, Kono and Malia huddled next to him. Max was openly crying. He was grateful that Gabby had taken charge of Grace, who herself looked shell shocked and confused.

He turned to the Governor, "When did this happen?" he asked.

"I got the news an hour ago. It didn't feel right for anyone else but me to deliver the news".

"We appreciate it, Governor" he said, and then heard Sarah groan in pain, this time physical. Followed by wetness on the side of his thigh.

"I need Steve. The baby is coming" Sarah said, looking at Danny. Her tear washed eyes were filled with both physical and emotional pain.

"I know, Sarah. We have to get to the hospital" he then realised the wetness was her water breaking. "Malia, its time".

Danny tried to make Sarah walk, but she doubled over in pain once more. "I've got you" he said as he lifted her into his arms, praying he wouldn't drop her. He heard Malia tell the others that she would go with Danny and Sarah, while Kono and the others follow them to the hospital with her stuff.

Danny deposited Sarah into the backseat of Chin's car, all the while Sarah clenched her jaw, trying to control her pain. "Just let it go, Sarah. Scream and cry. Don't hold back." Malia soothed her.

When they reached the hospital, they were ushered into a private room. Sarah lay on the bed, crying and massaging her belly, whispering words he couldn't understand, as the doctors hooked her up to monitors and machines.

When he or Malia tried to speak to Sarah, it was as if she was lost in a trance. It was worrying because she would not answer any of the doctor's questions about how bad her contractions were. They were coming faster and she would be ready to deliver any time but she didn't listen to any one who tried to coach her through her breathing either. And she was struggling.

It was heartbreaking to see her small body shiver with pain during her contractions and then shudder with sobs. He felt helpless because there was nothing he could do.

When he touched her small fist, she looked at him, almost with hope shining in her eyes. As if she had expected to see Steve. But when she saw him, she turned her face, pulling her hand away.

She was withdrawing from everything and everyone. It was a very dangerous situation and all he could do was sit and pray that she and the baby would make it through.

-X-

Sarah felt more pain rack her body. But she couldn't seem to remember any of the breathing exercises she had learnt. Everyone around her tried to help, but she didn't want anyone near her.

She only wanted Steve. But he was not coming back.

She felt a soothing hand on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she looked up into her brother's handsome face. "Hi baby sister" he whispered.

She didn't say anything because pain was ripping her belly in half. So she just moaned and felt more tears escape her eyes. She knew her contractions were coming faster and she hoped the pain would be over soon.

As soon as that thought came to her mind, she wanted to ignore it. If the physical pain ended, she would have to face the pain of losing Steve.

She was aware that the doctor had periodically come in to check how dilated she was. But she was not along that far the last time they had checked. She had no idea how long that had been. Whether it was hours or minutes. She was also aware that Loraine had been constantly stroking her hair, at one point braided it so it remained out of the way.

"Honey, the doctors just came in while you were dosing. They say you're ready to go to the delivery room" Jay spoke quietly.

"I can feel it" she whispered. Another contraction hit her as she screamed, trying her best to control the pain. "Jay. I need you to stay with me please. I'm so scared".

She hated admitting that to anyone, but this was her big brother. He would take care of her.

"I will not leave you" he kissed her forehead, then moved to make way for the doctor.

"Alright Sarah, you ready to have your baby?" the doctor smiled.

She only nodded as she was raked with another contraction. This time she could not control herself and screamed.

For the physical pain of labour and of losing Steve.

-X-

Jay held his baby sister's hand, amazed at the strength in her small body as she squeezed it hard.

"Come on Sarah. You need to push harder" he tried his best to encourage her.

She bore down, clenched her jaw and pushed hard. She then gasped and her grip on his hand slackened, "I cant".

"Don't say that".

She pushed again, accompanied with an ear splitting scream, "Good job Sarah. A couple more pushes" the doctor instructed.

But she started getting tired and she closed her eyes. "Sarah, wake up. You need to do this" Jay told her, making his voice harder.

"She's not being able to push. You need to get behind her and push with her" the doctor instructed.

So Jay climbed onto the bed behind her, let her back rest on his chest, "We push together, alright?" he asked her to make sure she was listening, while he gripped both her hands in his.

"I can't do it" she gasped. Her strength was waning and Jay had never seen her so dejected in his life. So, instead of cajoling he tried another tactic, "Sarah, I know you're in pain because you've lost Steve. But your baby needs you. Do you think Steve would want you to give up this way?"

"No" she said and then moaned in pain.

"Then you need to push! Got it?"

"Yes!" she yelled and pushed hard, all the while straining and yelling. The veins in her neck popped out as she strained.

"The head is out. Push again" the doctor instructed.

"Good girl, Sarah. Make me proud" Jay coached her, holding her hands and pushing with her, lending his support.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but the next thing he knew, "It's a girl! Congratulations Sarah" came the doctor's voice.

His sister collapsed against him in exhaustion, "Did you hear that? You have a daughter!" he told her as he kissed her sweaty temple.

"Let me see you, baby girl" she said softly as the nurse handed the squalling, gooey, wriggling and red baby to his sister. "Oh Jay she's beautiful" she cried.

He laughed and cried at the sight of his little niece. His first niece and he knew in his heart that she would always be special to him. Now that she had lost her father, she would always have him as her father figure.

Even when he and Loraine had their own children, this little thing would always be his special girl. "If you say so. To me she looks incredibly like a wrinkled old lady" he said in an effort to make Sarah laugh.

It worked, and for the first time since they had heard the terrible news of Steve's death, his baby sister giggled, "I don't care what you think. She's perfect".

The nurse came back, "I'll take her and clean her for you, while we get you ready to get back to your room".

"Please don't take her away from me" Sarah said sadly as she held onto her baby.

"They just need to clean her up. She'll be back with you soon" Jay reassured her.

"Mr. Morrissey, if you could inform the others, we'll get your sister ready to move back to recovery" one of the other nurses said to him. She turned to Sarah, "Have you thought of a name?" she asked.

Before he could leave, Sarah gripped his hand, "Yes, I have a name" she said as her voice turned wobbly again with fresh tears filling her eyes, "Stephania Joy McGarrett, for her dad".

Jay felt his throat close with emotion at her choice of name. "I'll make sure she's fine. You need to rest" He kissed her sweaty brow, her fringe sticking to it, her braided hair hung limply over one shoulder.

She looked exhausted and should have had the glow of happiness. But she only had sadness in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Its great that you are all loving reading the story as much as I am loving writing it. So here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Four Months Later**_

Anita watched her daughter sitting on the lanai, rocking the baby's basinet with her foot absently. Her eyes were vacant as she watched the ocean, her tea lying forgotten and cold next to her on the small table.

To some this may seem as if Sarah was still doing badly, but in truth, this was much better. At least she was out of her bedroom and sitting outside. Anita had braided her hair so it would remain out of her face.

At first she had no idea how to deal with her daughter. Not only did she have to take care of Sarah, but also her grand daughter. Thankfully, she was a good baby who was not demanding and was happy as long as her tummy was full and diaper was dry. The first few days had been difficult because Sarah was unable to breastfeed and Stephie was fussy, not liking the formula.

Sarah on the other hand had to be force fed because she would forget to eat, either sleeping the entire day or just staring into space. She only talked when she needed to, that too in monosyllables.

The only time she would smile or show some semblance of happiness was when she was playing with Stephie. That would last a short while and then she would start crying because she said Stephie reminded her of Steve.

At times Sarah had woken up screaming from nightmares, but then she would not say what the nightmare had been about. Because of that Anita had started sleeping in the same room, so she could keep checking on Sarah.

Chin, Kono and Danny would come every day after they finished work. Sometimes all of them would just sit on the beach silently, with one of them holding Stephie, and sitting with Sarah.

Watching Steve and Sarah's friends made her realise that her daughter would be fine. She would take time to get back to normal, but she would get better. Danny had one day reassured her, when he had caught her worried expression as she watched Sarah through the kitchen window, "You have nothing to worry about Anita. We will all make sure that Sarah and Stephie are properly protected and taken care of".

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I have never seen her like this and it worries me that she will never get out of it".

But looking at Sarah now she knew, her daughter would be fine.

-X-

Stephania Joy McGarrett, was a happy and beautiful baby. And to Sarah she was a ray of sunshine in a completely dark world. If it hadn't been for her daughter, she would never have been able to drag herself out of her depression. A combination of post partum depression and her grief had been especially hard for her to deal with.

Luckily her mother had come as soon as she could after Danny had called her during her labour. She had been a Godsend, taking care of Stephie, while Sarah had been unable to get out of bed.

At times she had thought she would die from her grief. In her sleep she would see Steve, they were happy together, walking on the beach or during the time of their honeymoon. Then she would wake up and know that he was dead. At least those were better than the nightmares she had of him being blown up, from which she would always wake up screaming.

Steve's funeral had been particularly hard for her to even attend. It felt as if it were a nightmare and that she was looking in on someone else's life. It had been an out of body experience to watch the flag covered coffin lower into the ground, taking Steve away from her.

When she had asked to view his body, because it had felt so unreal that he was no longer alive, she had been denied that. Apparently, nothing much had been left in the explosion that had killed him. They had identified him via his DNA, one of his tattoos and his wedding ring hanging around his neck with a chain.

She fingered the chain that held Steve's ring that she now wore around her neck. She hated not knowing what had happened to him, what had led to his death. No details had been given to them since it was a covert mission. Even the family of the men who had died were not allowed to know what had actually killed them.

At the funeral, she had seen all of Steve and her friends there. They had all been there including Alisha, her old roommate. She had been stayed with her for a couple of days and Sarah had been able to talk to her because Alisha had experienced losing Jack. She understood.

Danny and Joe had given the eulogy for him because neither she nor Mary had been in any position to talk.

Catherine had come as well. Sarah had asked Danny to inform her because she had been part of Steve's life for so long. She remembered she had been in a daze when Catherine had come and spoken to her. She didn't remember much, but remembered the heartbreak in the woman's face. She had loved Steve. Everyone who had attended the funeral had loved him. He was special.

Sarah looked down at Stephie who had woken up and was now just snuffling happily. She was lovely, with jet-black hair like her and dark blue eyes like Steve's. The shape of her face was also like Steve's, slightly oval but with full baby cheeks complete with dimples on both sides, hopefully she would never lose them.

"Ah, there are my two favourite girls" came her mother's voice from behind her as she walked out onto the beach to join them, "I was wondering where you were?" Translation – "I was worried about you".

"We were just enjoying the peace and quiet" she replied.

"How are you feeling today, baby?" her mother put her arm around her shoulder.

Sarah leaned in and took comfort from the familiar perfume her mother always wore, "I'm getting there, mama". As always, her mother looked stylish in a pair of khaki coloured shorts and white cotton Indian style tunic, complete with her silver jewellery. It had been a long time since she herself had even thought about what she put on, as long as she was comfortable.

"You're doing well. And you know you can always go back to the therapist you were seeing" her mother stroked her hair soothingly, while her other hand caressed Stephie's head.

"Everyone only talks about moving on with my life. How can I do that? Especially when I am here, living in this house? What if I don't want to move on?"

"Are you happy with your life here?" her mother asked her.

"I have never been happier anywhere more than I have been since I moved here. But that was mostly because of Steve" she sighed, "Maybe I should leave and try to move on with my life".

Anita turned her face so she was looking at her, "Don't rush into anything. Take your time. You know you can always come back to New York. And besides, I can stay with you as long as you want me to".

"Thanks ma, but you also need to be with papa. Especially with his trial coming up".

Her mother shrugged, "I know, but its not like I have any pressing work that I cannot commute between you and your father".

"Are you sure ma?"

"Baby, I would not be anywhere but here with you and Stephie. For as long as you want me or need me" she kissed her forehead. "Besides, I think Mary likes having you here as well".

Sarah thought back to last month, when she had seriously thought of leaving and going back to Now York, after speaking with her therapist. Mary had been staying with her for a couple of her off days, and Sarah had told her that if she wanted, she could do what she needed with the house since she had jointly inherited the house.

Mary had gotten quiet and left the house without a word. When she had come back, it was obvious that she had been crying but she had also been angry.

"You are the only family I have left. You and Stephie. If you leave and this house is rented or sold to someone else, I have no one left" she spoke quietly. "Don't take away the only family I have left. I may not be the most dependable person in the world, but I need to know that I have somewhere to come home to".

Sarah had realised how selfish she was being that night. It had been the first time she had realised that she needed to pull her self out of her grief for not only Stephie but also for Mary.

"I know what you mean, ma" she replied. "She needs to know that she has family to come home to".

"And this is your family as well. When you married Steve, you two made a family" her mother let her rest her head on her shoulder again, "Besides, look at this place. It's so much better to raise the little one here beside the sea rather than polluted Now York".

She looked around and had to admit that this beat growing up anywhere. She had always lived in the city and would have loved to grow up in a place that was open and less dangerous. She loved New York, but this place was special.

-X-

Anita sat across from Sarah as they ate lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she said to Sarah before she could get up.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a giant of a man, middle aged with a shock of white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man smiled at her, "My name is Nathan Jacobson, ma'am. I was heading the taskforce that Lt. Commander McGarrett was part of when he was killed" the man pulled out an ID, "I would like to speak with Mrs. Sarah McGarrett".

Anita looked at the ID properly and then feeling satisfied let him in, "I'll let her know you are here".

When he saw Sarah, he reached for her hand, "Mrs. McGarrett, I am sorry for your loss. I was unable to come earlier to pay my respects".

Sarah swallowed as she accepted the man's hand, "Thank you Mr. Jacobson" she led him to the living room area, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water would be great, I am not used to the heat here" he said as he smiled.

"I'll get it" Anita told her as she left her to get the water.

A half an hour later, Jacobson left. "What did he want?" she asked.

Sarah sat back at the dining table, "He just wanted to see how we were doing. He asked about the baby".

"That was nice of him to come and see you".

"I rather he hadn't. He never answered any of my questions about what Steve was involved in".

"Is it really that important to know that?" Anita asked her daughter.

Sarah sighed, "I feel as if knowing that would give me some kind of peace. Like his dying was not in vain".

"But it will not bring him back".

"No it will not. And I have to learn to accept and live with that".

-X-

Three nights later, Sarah spent her first night alone with Stephie.

Her mother had to go back to New York because her father had a court date. She hadn't wanted to leave, but Sarah knew she was worried about her father.

She had wanted Sarah to move in with Jay and Loraine, while she was away, but Sarah had managed to convince her that she needed to start somewhere. Now was the perfect time.

To be frank, the thought of being alone felt good. It would give her time to adjust to the fact that she was now going to be alone, save for her daughter. It was going to be the two of them and she knew that it was best this way.

She had hugged her mother hard, feeling terrified, but hopeful at the same time. "I'll be back as soon as I can" her mother kissed her then reached into the stroller to kiss and caress Stephie's chubby cheek, "Now be good for your mama".

"Give papa my love and tell him that we miss him and good luck with everything" she said as she walked her mother to the gate.

That night, Sarah ate a sandwich as she watched the nightly news, after she put Stephie to bed. She wanted to get into a routine for both herself and Stephie.

She tried to read on the living room couch before going to bed but she could not concentrate on the story. She found herself reading the same page again and again, so she decided to go to bed.

In the bedroom, she opened the chest of drawers to pull out one of Steve's t – shirts. Her hand automatically strayed to his other clothes, all neatly folded, while hers were always a mess. She raised one of his shirts he would wear to work to her face and breathed in the lingering scent of him. It was almost as if she could imagine having her face against his chest, breathing him in.

She couldn't bring herself to remove Steve's belongings from the bedroom or the bathroom. His toiletries, shaving stuff and toothbrush were all right where they were. Just the thought of boxing all his stuff and putting it away seemed wrong. She needed more time.

She changed into the Navy SEALS t – shirt she had pulled out and brushed her teeth. She checked on Stephie once more, who slept so peacefully. She double-checked the baby monitor both in the cot and the one on her bedside table, before closing her eyes forcing herself to sleep.

Sarah opened her eyes when she heard Stephie on the monitor. She wasn't crying, just happily cooing, at one point even giggling. Sarah smiled, and thought of going back to sleep after she checked the time and realised that she had been asleep for more than an hour. Stephie was not due for a feed so she could let her be in the cot if she did not cry.

She was just closing her eyes when she heard another noise through the monitor. It was like a shushing sound, as if someone were soothing the baby, followed by some rustling.

Something wasn't right. Sarah quietly got up from the bed and reached into the bedside drawer, where she knew Steve had always kept his gun and was still there. She knew how to shoot it, but had never used it before. But if she had to she would. Her hand shook with the big gun in it as she made her way into the nursery on bare feet.

She reached the nursery doorway and noticed a tall, dark figure standing near the cot, holding Stephie. Her heart stopped as she realised someone was in the middle of kidnapping her baby as she noticed the open window.

She slowly raised the gun and pointed it toward the man, "Put my baby down now or I'll blow your head off, asshole" she spoke quietly, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

The man stiffened, then with slow movements gently put Stephie back into the cot.

"Spread your hands to the side and slowly turn around. No sudden movements" for God sake she sounded like a bad movie dialogue. She would have laughed if she wasn't shit scared.

The man did as she said, his gloved hands spread to his side and he slowly turned. But he also moved forward coming directly into a strip of bright moonlight that illuminated some of his face.

His dark hair was on the long side, reaching his collar and hung around his head in dark waves framing a long face and a hawkish nose, below which was a dark beard obscuring the rest of his face.

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot you" her voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the man said in a whisper making Sarah's heart pound hard in her chest, as if it were trying to jump out of her body.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, sounding like an idiot to her own ears. Why was she talking to this man? She should be shooting him, not having a conversation with him.

"I couldn't stay away any longer" came his whisper as he moved more into the light revealing his face completely.

Sarah's heart stopped as she recognised the eyes and the face of the man who she missed most in the world. She had to be dreaming, but it felt so real.

"Steve?"

"I had to see the both of you" he spoke quietly as she was enveloped in the familiar arms of her husband.

"You came back to me".

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Thank you all for the reviews for the last few chapters. I hope I can keep it interesting for all the readers with what I have planned for Steve and Sarah. **_

Steve held Sarah against him as tightly as he could without hurting her. He could feel her small body trembling with sobs as she tried to take in that he was alive.

"I came back just for you and our baby" he whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

Sarah pulled away from him to look into his face. He knew that what she saw was so different from how she had known him as, "How? What happened?" she asked as she tried to sort out her confusion. "Did they make a mistake?"

Steve pulled her close, "Let me hold you a little first then I'll tell you everything" he pulled away and kissed her passionately, savoring her taste as if he had been starving without her. He tried to let her know just from his kiss that he had missed her terribly.

"Tell me about my beautiful baby girl. I don't even know her name".

He felt Sarah chuckle, "I cannot believe I am holding you in my arms" she sifted her fingers through his hair, "Look at your hair. And your beard. No wonder I didn't recognize you".

"I had to make sure no one recognized me" he said as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. He took her hand and led her to the baby's cot. His gorgeous daughter looked up and smiled a gummy smile, "I had to come and see her".

He watched as Sarah lifted the baby gently into her arms, "Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett meet your daughter Stephania Joy McGarrett, named after her brave and handsome father" her voice broke as she introduced him to his daughter.

"She is probably the best most beautiful thing I have made" he couldn't resist taking her in his arms. "She's amazing. She never cried when she woke and saw me".

"She is a great baby. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't been a very good mom to her, leaving others to take care of her" Sarah said quietly, then her eyes filled with tears.

Steve held his daughter with one arm, then he put his arm around her, "Baby, you did what you had to do. She's healthy and happy. That's all that matters".

Sarah snuggled closer to his side, "I never thought we would be like this. You, me and Stephie". She kissed his chest, "You have to tell me how you are standing here in front of me, in my arms and not lying in a coffin and what is this about not wanting to be recognized?"

Steve breathed Stephie's baby scent, then made his way to the big, comfortable rocker in the corner. He sat and pulled Sarah into his lap and managed to hold Stephie close as well. He looked at Sarah to make his point clear, "Whatever you do, you cannot tell anyone that I am alive".

"I don't want to sound dumb but why?"

"It is safer for everyone to not know I am alive. I've been an idiot to come here and risk both of you" Sarah put her hand to his mouth to stop his words.

"No, if you had stayed away any longer I would have gone insane" she kissed him quickly, "And your secret is safe with me. No one will know about this. But you are obviously in danger".

"What were you told about how I died?" he asked her.

Sarah lowered her eyes and Steve could see the pain in her expression, "They told me that you had died in an explosion, which was one of the reasons I couldn't see your body" she pulled out the chain that held his wedding ring from under her collar, "They said they identified your body using DNA, one of your tattoo's and your wedding ring" she stopped, "I am so confused".

"Jacobson recruited me along with three other guys. We were sent to Jakarta on a surveillance mission on a well known terrorist group who were intending to target a conference of world leaders, which would have included the Vice President of the United States" he paused while he watched Stephie as she went back to sleep.

"You've been in Jakarta this whole time?"

He nodded, "I didn't suspect anything at first, but when every lead we were getting turned out to be bogus, the other guys and I started wondering what was going on".

"Were they all SEALs?"

"No. One was a marine and the others a Ranger and NAVY" he said, "We finally got a lead that seemed a little plausible. We had been keeping track of a small warehouse in the industrial district, and we were given the go ahead to get in and check out what was going on" he tensed as he remembered. "Turns out we walked into an ambush. I realised something was wrong as soon as we walked in. I was lucky to get out of there".

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, offering comfort which he soaked in like a sponge, "What I don't understand is, how did they find a body with your tattoo and your ring?"

Steve closed his eyes as he felt guilt at what he had done, "Out of the four of us, I was the only one still breathing. I was shot and bleeding but I knew I had to get out of there. We had spotted an explosive device and there was no time or point in defusing it. So I did what I could think of" he took a breath before he continued, "One of the guys, was approximately the same height and weight as me, and he had a tattoo similar to my Buddha one although not the same. So I took off my wedding ring and put it around his neck".

"But they said they even tested DNA. How could they have done that when the guy was not you" Sarah voiced her confusion.

Steve frowned as well, "That actually is a little confusing. I had actually only thought to create some confusion in identifying bodies to bye me enough time to investigate who was behind the ambush and why".

"What happened after you managed to get out? If you were dead, how were you able to get into the states?" she stroked his beard and leaned her face, resting her soft cheek against his.

"I managed to track down this guy who forged documents. He is one of the best in the business and he made me a fake passport. I knew that if I came as myself it would be a problem. It is better for me to be dead for now".

"I can't even imagine what you did to get here. And you broke the law" she sounded as if she were in shock.

"Seriously I had never thought that I would be forced to take these measures. I thought escaping prison was going to be the only law breaking I'd do for a lifetime" he kissed her. He couldn't seem to stop touching her.

"I'm just glad that you're safe and in my arms".

"I almost thought I wouldn't make it. I had to get onto a fishing trawler that docked on the big island, then get onto another smaller boat to get to Oahu" Steve looked down at Stephie, his heart stopping at the sight of his baby girl, "All I could think of was I needed to get back to both of you. I could not let you think that I was dead".

"Oh Steve. I thought I would die. I had just started labour when the Governor came and told me about you" she wiped her eyes, "Everyone was here and if it hadn't been for Danno, Malia and Jay…" she shrugged her shoulders. "What about Mary? We cant tell her either?"

Steve sighed, "I was thinking about telling her. But the fewer people know the better".

"Steve she's not people. She's your sister and she has had a really tough time. She will be so mad at both of us if we keep this from her".

"I know, but only when she is back in Hawaii on her route and staying here" he said.

"How do you know that she's been staying here?" Sarah asked with a quizzical look.

Steve smiled sheepishly, "I've been keeping an eye on you and the house for a few weeks". He braced himself for the light blow to his chest.

"And you chose this moment to come and show yourself".

"I had to make sure you were alone. And when I noticed that you had dropped Anita off, I took a chance" Steve smoothed his hand in her hair. Stephie fussed in his arms and he looked down, "I think she's a little uncomfortable. I just don't want to put her down".

Sarah got off his lap, "I'll check her diaper before putting her in then give her a bottle", she took Stephie and cradled her against her chest. She moved to the change table and proceeded to change her diaper.

"I always told you she would be a girl" Steve watched his baby kick her legs and fuss, probably not liking the air on her wet skin.

Sarah chuckled, "I had a feeling that we would have a boy, but I wouldn't change a thing" once she had finished with the diaper, she put Stephie back in his arms, "Do you want to feed her? It's a great bonding experience".

"Don't you breastfeed her?" he asked, but when he saw her face become sad he cursed himself. He had read that it was hard for some women to feed and it could take an emotional toll on them.

She shrugged, "I wasn't able to because I didn't have enough and I was on anti – depressants" she said casually without looking at him, "You stay with her here and I'll bring her bottle".

Steve sat back in the rocker, smiling like an idiot at his daughter. He breathed in the sweet scent of her, grateful that he was able to spend this time with his family. He knew he should leave soon, before sunrise, because he had a feeling someone was watching the house. He didn't want to tell Sarah that he suspected Jacobson because she would panic, having had him in the house already.

He had already risked their security by being here, but he couldn't help it. The more he stayed in the background skulking around the house and keeping an eye on them, the more he had been drawn to reveal himself to Sarah.

Now that he had, he understood how much she had suffered. He wished he could turn back the clock and say no to the taskforce. He was not a man to believe in omens, but now he may have to start believing in them.

She had suffered, almost as much as he had. He at least had the knowledge that she was safe at home, while she believed all this time that he was dead.

Sarah walked back into the room carrying a baby bottle filled with milk. She came closer and perched herself on the arm of the rocker, "Here you go. Just put it to her mouth and she'll start sucking".

He followed her instructions and chuckled as Stephie started sucking lustily from the bottle, "Look at her go".

"I am so thankful that she has not troubled with feeding, except in the first week" again she got that sad expression in her eyes, "But I wasn't able to help her. If mama hadn't been here, I would have been totally lost".

"Baby, you've done a great job. I should have been here helping you with this. I am the one who should be feeling inadequate, not you" he said it because he knew in his heart that the decisions he had made had affected her self-esteem as a mother.

She reached up and touched his face, "Lets not talk about it. I'm just happy that you're here".

After feeding Stephie, Sarah showed him how to burp her. She proceeded to let out a loud belch, her tiny body vibrating against his chest, "Whoa! That's my girl".

Sarah chuckled, "Danno and Jay are very proud of that as well. I think it's a guy thing" she wrinkled her nose.

"You're one to talk. After a couple of beers you're like a tank" he laughed at her expression.

"You come back from the dead and you dare to tease me about my burping!" she said in mock outrage. "Lets put her to bed".

God, but it felt good to laugh with his wife. All while holding his daughter safe and secure in his arms.

-X-

Sarah sat up in the bed, just watching Steve sleep. Her arm was bruised because she had pinched herself numerous times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Where she would wake up any second in a world where her Steve was dead.

After putting Stephie to bed, they had quietly moved to the bedroom, where Steve had wanted to take a shower and asked if he could stay and sleep for a couple of hours.

"Steve are you seriously asking for permission?" she had asked him incredulously.

He looked sheepish, "You still have every right to be mad at me and throw me out".

She went to him and hugged him around the waste, "I don't care anymore. I don't want to think about that. You're here, alive. That's all that matters". She reached up to kiss him on his lips.

After his shower, he had joined her on the bed, wrapped his arms around her tightly and gone to sleep. Although even in his sleep, his body was tense and he held her too tightly. But she didn't complain.

When she had gotten up to sit and look at him, he had protested, reaching for her hand as he closed his eyes, wanting to maintain physical contact with her.

He looked so different, with his beard and overgrown hair. His usual neat and precise NAVY appearance was gone. In fact he looked more like a surfer who crashed in a trailer on the beach.

He had lost weight and his beard disguised his hollow cheeks. He wasn't wearing a shirt so she could pick out some of his new scars, including the burn scar he had from edge of his left ear to his shoulder and upper arm from the explosion. He had healed but the scar would always remain, a reminder of his ordeal.

She couldn't help but reach down and kiss his injured shoulder, as if doing so would miraculously heal him and take away the pain.

Steve opened his eyes, and looked directly at her.

"I didn't want to wake you. Go back to sleep. You need it" she ran her hands through his hair soothingly, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I think I like your hair like this. More to play with".

He smiled as he too sat up, "Maybe this is how I'll wear it now" he pulled her closer, so she straddled his lap, "Come here". Her husband proceeded to kiss her senseless, his hands straying beneath his t – shirt that she wore, stroking her thighs. "Is this okay?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Sarah couldn't think with his mouth driving her crazy. Her head fell backwards, giving him more of her neck to nibble "Yeah. It's okay" she leaned into his touch and turned her lips into his palm, "I missed you so much".

"Oh God, baby so did I" Steve pulled her close and slanted his mouth over hers. It wasn't a sweet kiss, but rather a kiss that showed his desperation. Almost as if he could help himself.

A beeping sound came from near her right ear, "What's that?" she asked dumbly as he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"That's my alarm" he looked at his watch, "I have to go, sweetheart".

Sarah desperately clung to him by wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, Steve please don't leave us again" she felt the tears run down her face and as much as she tried, she couldn't control the sobs that left her.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Believe me, I don't want to leave you or Stephie ever again" he framed her tear streaked face in his big hands, "The longer I stay here, the longer you both are in danger. But I need you to give me a little more time".

She nodded, "Just be safe. I don't think I could take it if I lost you again".

"I promise, I will be back and we will be a family. I'm not going to let Stephie grow up without me in her life" he kissed her lips, lingering and deepening the kiss for a moment. They got off the bed and it was like déjà vu. "I have something for you" he said while he reached in to one of the pockets of his black cargo pants, it was a small cell phone, "Only I have the number, so if it rings it means its me. My number is programmed into it as well so call me when you need to".

She only nodded as she watched him pull on his black shirt and gloves. They went back into the nursery where he bent and looked at Stephie again as she slept peacefully, completely unaware of anything.

Steve turned back to her, "You have something of mine" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back, taken in by his smile.

"This" he said as he reached in one finger under the collar of her t – shirt to retrieve the chain holding his ring, "I want it back".

"That's good to know" she said as she took off the chain and put it around his neck. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure" was all he said. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

"Take care of yourself. I love you" she kissed him. As she went to pull away, Steve pulled her closer as he slanted his mouth over hers and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away after a few minutes, he stroked her cheek, "I'll be back when I can. Call me if you need anything and I will call you soon. I love you, Sarah".

He let go of her hand and made his way to the window, where he climbed through it, then disappeared.

Sarah went to the window and looked below, where it was thick with plants and vegetation. There was no sign of him. It was almost as if she had dreamed up the whole thing.

"Oh God please let it be real" Sarah breathed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been two days since Steve had spent the night with Sarah and Stephie. Two fruitless days of talking to people and hiding. He was torn between coming out that he was alive and then let things unfold or hiding and protecting his family while he investigated what had happened to him.

Being officially dead meant he couldn't go through normal channels and he had to be creative in getting information. At least he was being able to use his Naval Intelligence training and he knew how to go about the system to get what he needed. All he had come up with for now, was the absolute certainty that his team had been set up by Jacobson.

He posed as a journalist and met up with a source he had heard Jenna Kay talk to when she was looking for her fiancé. The source was able to tell him that Jacobson had not been given any authority to assemble a taskforce in the last five years because of some mishap in a previous mission. This only confirmed his own findings that the taskforce had been a set up. Although who the target was, he had still to find out.

He walked to the trailer he had bought from a junkyard sale for some cash, now his home. He stood outside what could only be called a tin can with a blue and red surfboard standing against it. Sarah had mentioned that he looked like a surfer bum living on the beach, and that was exactly what he was hiding out as. Although, God knows he hadn't been surfing since he had come home, too preoccupied with everything else.

He smiled as he recalled last night. He had called Sarah and she had picked up the phone he had given her as soon as it had rung. They had talked for fifteen minutes and she had asked him when he would be coming back. He hadn't been able to give her an answer because honestly he had no idea.

His own frustration levels were going up because he had reached a point where the information had completely stopped trickling. The only way he could think of moving forward was to come out and declare that he was alive. But if he did that, his family would be in danger.

As he walked back to the trailer with thoughts of how to proceed further, he noticed his trailer door slightly ajar. He checked the pocket of his shorts, and his keys were still there. Did he not close his door properly? He always double-checked before he left.

Steve didn't have a very good feeling about this. He pulled out his gun from the small of his back. He slowly approached his trailer and pushed the door open a little more, trying to look inside. He noticed a movement near where the 'kitchen' was.

Steve walked in and raised his gun, making sure his back was cleared. He raised his gun and made his way into the trailer. From what he could see of the alcove that contained a bed, the mattress dipped as if someone just sat.

He silently moved forward, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. This could either be just some junkie breaking in to see if he could get lucky, or something more sinister. Steve prayed that he would be able to get this charade over soon.

As he moved forward he could make out more of the figure. It was a woman of medium height, dressed in a pair of jeans and a striped blue and white shirt. She had dark hair tied into a ponytail, but he couldn't see her face since her back was to him. She was not doing anything, just sitting there.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around" he spoke quietly, not wanting to spook who ever this person was.

The woman slowly stood and turned toward him, her features becoming clearer. There was something very familiar about her face. She was not young, she was probably in her mid fifties. Steve had to admit this woman had aged well. She had dark blue eyes, a straight and narrow nose and a mouth that looked like a smile.

Steve felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as again a sense of recognition flooded him. But before he could say anything the woman spoke.

"Hi Stevie" was all she said.

And then she smiled.

Steve's blood ran cold as he finally realised who this woman was.

"Mom?"

-X-

Sarah was having a hard time trying not to show the world how happy she was. It was a Saturday again, that meant Danno, Chin, Malia and Kono would be showing up for their regular lunch date.

It had somewhat become a tradition since Steve had 'died'. Everyone would converge on the house at noon like clockwork. It gave her a great sense of belonging and love knowing that they were so concerned for her.

But now she was swamped with guilt at having to lie to them.

Each one of them would be ecstatic to know that Steve was actually alive, but he had explicitly told her not to tell anyone about him. She would only be risking the team, because there was no way they would not try and help.

So she tried her best to look downcast and sad, when all she wanted to do was jump out of her seat at the table and yell out that Steve was alive!

The worst had been when Mary had called her last night to let her know that her flight route had changed and she would not be in for at least a month. Sarah had been biting her tongue, trying to hold back her news. At least she wouldn't have to see Mary for a month and they spoke only sporadically on the phone.

"Hey. You okay?" Danno asked her quietly while every one was sitting on the lanai enjoying the weather.

Sarah smiled at him, "I'm okay. How about you? How come Gabby didn't come?"

"She got booked in for a conference so she's leaving tonight for Washington D.C" Danno sighed, "I'm thinking of taking some vacation time".

"That's a great idea. You all have been under so much stress".

Danno turned to her with a worried expression, "I was thinking of visiting my folks back on the mainland, but I don't want to leave you and Stephie".

"Oh Danno. You should go. Don't worry about us" she placated him.

"Maybe you both should come as well. I know your mom would love you to come to New York for some time and then you can come down to Jersey and I can show you the sights".

Sarah looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Have you been talking to my mom?"

"Yeah. We're like best buds" he smiled cheekily.

She was about to reply when the doorbell rang. When she answered it she was greeted by a worried looking Joe, "Hey honey" he kissed her cheek and moved into the house.

"You look worried. What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I just got a tip that may be a little upsetting" he told her.

Sarah felt her breath hitch. Of lord, he knew about Steve. How the hell was she supposed to handle this? Should she play dumb? He had told her not to say a word to anyone. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at her, "Steve might be alive".

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "What do you mean?" sounding completely dumb.

"He may have escaped the blast that killed the rest of his team. But I don't have any confirmation about it".

"How did you come by this information?" she asked, hoping that he would tell her something that Steve might be able to use.

"Do you know anything about Shelburne?" he asked her, looking into her face trying to read her reactions.

She nodded her head, "Steve told me that he had been tortured by Wo Fat because of some Shelburne. He wanted to know who Shelburne was. But Steve had no idea. Why? What does this have to do with Steve's death?"

Joe sighed and sat down on the chair. Everyone was still outside so they were pretty much alone, "The minute we were given the news of Steve's death I have been investigating what exactly happened. I have been blocked at every stage as if someone does not want the information to get out. Everything about their mission was hushed up. There wasn't even any paperwork filed about the taskforce".

Chin and Danno walked in, followed by Kono leaving Malia and Grace outside on the beach.

"What's going on?" Chin asked first.

When Joe finished telling them what he had told her, Danno was the first to collapse on the couch next to her, "Oh my God. So if he might be alive, where the hell is he?"

Sarah again felt guilt wash over her. She really didn't know what to do.

"This is great news" Kono said with a smile.

"It's great. But it is also very risky. We have to proceed with extreme caution. Because someone wanted Steve dead for a reason, and if they find out that he isn't, then Sarah and Stephie are in extreme danger" Joe concluded.

"You said there was no paperwork filed about Steve's taskforce. Wouldn't it be covert?" asked Danno.

"It would be, but I have excellent sources. Even with covert missions, there has to be some sort of paper trail unless it has been intentionally destroyed" he explained.

This time Chin enquired, "Do you think Jacobson is involved somehow?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah I think he is. Jacobson had been demoted where he had no authority to form this taskforce. The fact that there is no trail or chatter about it tells me he was working with someone outside the CIA".

Sarah just sat there taking it all in. In her heart fear slowly crept forward shadowing her happiness of the past couple of days. Steve had come back from the dead only to be in danger again. "You still haven't told me what Shelburne has to do with Steve's death and this taskforce" she reminded Joe.

"Jacobson was contacted just before your wedding. I had one of my contacts trace the interaction and it linked back to an old alias that Wo Fat has not used in more than a decade and was pretty much dead. In the interaction there was a mention of Shelburne" he told all of them. "I told Steve who Shelburne was. I told him it was me, but I lied" Joe said. He pulled out an old photograph and gave it to Sarah.

She looked at a picture of a laughing young woman with dark hair and blue eyes, holding the hand of a small dark haired boy and a blond baby in her arms, all of them stood on a beach, "Who is this?" she asked.

"That is Steve's mother" Joe said sounding tired all of a sudden, "She is the real Shelburne".


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Hello everyone. Sorry for updating so late, I honestly had a bit of writers block and I was also recovering from the shock of being right about Steve's mom and the fact that it was pretty similar to my version of events. **_

_**The finale is coming soon so hang in there. Enjoy!**_

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. His heart felt like it had lodged in his throat and no sound came out. He had a slight inkling of how Sarah must have felt when she had discovered him in Stephie's nursery.

However his mother had been 'dead' for over a decade.

His mother! He blinked clearing his vision. He still had his gun on her.

"What the hell is this?" he said, his voice not sounding like his own.

"I know this comes as a shock – "She started to say as she moved closer.

"A shock? That is the understatement of the decade!" he managed to lower his gun.

"I know honey, but there was no other way" she explained.

Steve moved closer to her, not taking his eyes off her, "How do I know this is real? And not some trick to get me killed again".

"My full name is Jennifer Ann McGarrett. I married John McGarrett in 1975, I have two children Steven John and Mary Ann" she spoke slowly as tears started to gather in her eyes.

Steve could feel his own eyes stinging, "That is all public information. Tell me something that only and you and I would know". He felt foolish because she was standing right in front of him, but he needed to make certain.

His mother smiled and without hesitation she spoke, "When I was pregnant with Mary, I told you I had your baby brother or sister in my tummy and you were horrified and said that I had swallowed a baby! You wouldn't come to me for a week" she laughed, "And then once your dad was working in the garage and there were nails everywhere. You ran in barefoot and it went through your foot. I think you were six, and you refused to cry so you passed out with the pain".

Steve remembered vividly the time he had run over the nail, "I can sometimes still feel the nail run into my foot "

"Oh baby you were so brave" she came closer and tried to hug him, but he moved away. His heart broke when her smile fell.

"How could you do this to me? To Mary? Do you know how bad things have been for her?" Steve couldn't help but feel angry. "We were split apart, we didn't even have dad".

"I believe you know why that was" she said. Her expression defeated as she realised that he would not make things easy for her.

"Yes, I know that now. But you have to tell me right now, why you and dad put us through hell".

His mother looked at him and sat on the bed, her shoulders drooped. "What has Joe told you about Shelburne?" she asked.

Steve shook his head; "I should have guessed Joe knew about you being alive" Joe had been lying to him the same way his parents had been. "All he told me was that he was Shelburne. But I knew that he was lying".

"Yes he was. He was only trying to protect me" she sighed and Steve knew what she was going to say next, "Its because I am Shelburne".

"What the hell does that mean? He told me that Shelburne was created as an alias for the one who had killed Wo Fat's father". He watched his mother, her eyes left his and focused on something outside the window. All of a sudden he felt his blood run cold as understanding set in. "You're the one who killed Wo Fat's father" it wasn't a question, but an absolute statement.

"Yes. It was my job" she said, almost as if she were defending herself.

Steve sat next to her, "What do you mean it was your job?" he had an idea of what she was going to tell him, but he needed to hear it from her mouth.

"I was only eighteen, starting college when I was recruited by the CIA. They often look for young agents who they can mould and train into what they need them to be" she explained and reached for his hand, "I showed great promise in marksmanship and was trained as a sniper".

Steve extracted his hand from hers, "You mean you were an assassin".

"Yes. I was trained to be one. Wo Fat's father was my first hit" she swallowed, "And he wasn't my last".

He took a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands. His sweet mother, whom he remembered as being kind and loving, baking chocolate cake and cookies for him and his friends, was actually a CIA asset. "I cant believe this" he muttered to himself, "Did dad know?" he asked her.

"Yes he knew. I was being hunted by Wo Fat and the CIA decided that it was imperative to hide me and make me a life that no one would think I would have had" she took a fortifying breath, "That's when I was sent to Hawaii. Then I met your father".

"Was your marriage even real?" it was something he had to ask his mother. The knowledge that his and Mary's entire life was a lie needed to be cleared up now.

"Of course our marriage was real. We were completely in love. We were always under the eye of the CIA, and if a credible threat had not been discovered we would have continued to live like we were" her voice sounded wistful, as if she were remembering the fun they used to have.

Steve couldn't bear not touching her, so he put his arm around her, letting her head lean on his shoulder. He just held his mother and they remained quiet for sometime. He inhaled her scent and was assailed with memories of when he had been a child. "You still smell the same" he commented inanely.

His mother started to sob quietly, "I am so sorry Steve. For what I did to you and Mary. I left you both alone to deal with life at such a young age".

He was still angry at her, especially on behalf of his sister, but he also knew that he needed to forgive her. But everything that he had found out and what she had told him, was too overwhelming and he was afraid he would say something wrong. So he remained quiet. He just held his mother and let her cry.

After a while he asked her, "Why did you wait till now to reveal yourself?"

She sighed and patted his chest, "I had no choice. After my death was faked, my handler believed it would be unsafe for everyone involved if I made it known that I had survived".

"So why now?"

"Because you are in danger. Your father had already lost his life in this mess. I couldn't sit back and watch my son die, leaving his wife and child as well".

As soon as she said that, he stiffened, "How do you know about my wife and child?" he asked.

"I have been keeping track of Mary and your life on and off" she told him, "Mary had dropped off my radar a few times because she moved around so much".

"So not only did you let us believe that you were dead, you also spied on us" he could feel his anger growing. He let her go and stood up to face her, "I want your word that my family will be safe".

"Steve you have my word. I will do everything in my power to keep Sarah and Stephania safe" she put her hand on his arm, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you settled with an amazing woman and your own daughter. I have a granddaughter" she smiled almost dizzily.

Steve smiled, "They are both amazing. I had never imagined I could be so happy. But we're far from settled as long as this mess is around and I am officially dead".

"That is why I am here" his mother told him. "Jacobson is working for Wo Fat. Jacobson used to be my handler, but he got involved with the other side and he remained undiscovered. I only found out about his involvement with Wo Fat after I went to Japan".

"So I was the target and the taskforce was just a cover to get me" he stated out loud, which were his original suspicions.

"Yes. But I don't think they were meant to kill you, which is why they needed you to be officially dead so no one would question it when you had disappeared. So your DNA and dental records were tampered with to cover up the fact that you were alive".

Steve's mind was spinning. At the forefront of it was the ways in which he could get rid of Wo Fat once and for all. The first thought in his head was to use his mother as bait, to get him to come out of hiding.

As soon as the thought entered his head, he dismissed it. How could he even think of putting his mother at risk, the moment she came back to them, when all this time she had been protecting her children.

It was that moment of clarity that Steve needed to realise that he had forgiven his mother. He could not hold her to account for what he himself was essentially doing to his own family.

He felt his chest constrict as he turned to his mother. Without a word he grabbed her and enveloped her in a bear hug, burying his head in her neck, the familiar scent of his mother comforting him after years of missing her. He felt tears slip from his eyes and he didn't attempt to stop them.

His mother closed her arms around him as well, rubbing his back in comfort, "Oh my Stevie". For the next few minutes they just held each other without saying a word.

-X-

Sarah held the picture of Steve's mother in her hand, "So why is Wo Fat looking for someone who he already killed?" she asked.

Joe looked as if he had something to say but he intended to keep it quiet, "Firstly, he has no idea that Shelburne is actually Steve's mother" he paused, then continued on, "And second, Shelburne a.k.a Jennifer Ann McGarrett is very much alive".

Sarah looked up and her breath caught in her throat, "What?"

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Chin from behind her.

Sarah immediately wondered whether Steve had found out this information in the course of his investigation. The last time she spoke to him he had been about to meet someone from the CIA who had agreed to help him. She had to call Steve as soon as she would be able to and let him know this new development. It may be able to help him, after why else would his mother surface now.

"So what do we do with this information?" she asked.

"I know someone who works in the Office of Security" Joe spoke.

"What is that?"

"The Office of Security is a division of the CIA that investigates internally only for the CIA" Joe explained.

"So basically they are spies spying on spies" Danno supplied.

"Exactly and I am lucky enough to have one of my ex team members who has agreed to help out. In fact he is the one he is the one who pointed Jacobson as a suspect".

"This is great, now all this should come out soon" Chin sounded relieved.

Danno shook his head, "I don't trust the CIA and I don't think they will be very forthcoming in the information they will uncover".

"My contact has assured me that he will do his best to get information to me" Joe assured the group, but no one looked very convinced.

An hour later Sarah said goodbye to the last of her visitors, itching to get her hands on the phone Steve had given her. As soon as she was able to she called him.

"Hey baby, what's the problem?" he asked, his standard response to her when she called.

"Nothing. I had a very interesting visit from Joe".

"Really?"

"Yes. He said that there was chatter within the Agency that you somehow made it out of the ambush and are alive" she hesitated before telling him the next part, "He also told us that they suspect your mother is still alive, and that she is actually Shelburne" this last part she rushed out so she could get it out as soon as possible.

There was a pause on his end before he spoke, "I know".

"What?"

"I know about my mother Sarah. In fact she is right here with me".

"How are you doing?" she asked, worried for him.

"I'm okay. I am angry at her but I also understand why she did what she did. I am honestly more worried about Mary".

"She is going to be so pissed we'll be lucky if she ever looks at us ever again" she sighed, "So what happens now?"

"Don't worry babe, we'll get this mess sorted out soon enough".

"Yes please, I cannot wait for you to be back home safely".

"Me too, honey. Me too".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Thank you all for your patience with this story and thanks for all the reviews as well.**_

Commander Adam McCauley looked at the intel in front of him. Photographs of a man with shoulder length hair and a scraggly beard getting in and out of a tinny trailer on a number of occasions.

This was the great Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett? He had never met the man, but he had certainly heard about him from his close friend Joe White.

McCauley had heard about McGarrett's achievements and had listened to Joe talk about him with a twinge of envy. McGarrett had a reputation of being one of the best SEAL's and was talked about as an example to follow.

As soon as McGarrett's death had become public, Joe had contacted him for his help. He had been heading an investigation on Jacobson for over a year, but he had not found anything concrete until yesterday, when a call on Jacobson's agency cell phone had been intercepted.

Jacobson had sounded agitated as he spoke to someone with an English accent. The man on the other end had not revealed his name but Jacobson seemed to know whom he was talking to. All that had been revealed from that conversation was that Jacobson had found out that McGarrett was alive. And that his family was in danger.

McCauley picked up his phone, "Get me Sarah McGarrett's number".

-X-

Stephie had just let out a loud belch, her small body vibrating against Sarah's shoulder, when her cell phone on the table started ringing.

"Who called Mommy's phone?" she talked to her as she made her way to the dining table. She didn't recognise the number on the display but answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Is this Sarah McGarrett?" a gravely male voice asked.

"Yes. Who may I know is asking?" she said as she put her phone on loudspeaker so she could hold Stephie properly. She was too busy playing with Sarah's open hair and blowing spit bubbles into her ear.

"This is Commander Adam McCauley and I am a friend of Joe White's" the man explained, "Are you alone at the moment because I need to speak with you".

Sarah tensed up a little, "Yes I am alone. What is this about?"

"Mrs. McGarrett, I work for the Office of Security and I have been investigating Nathan Jacobson".

"Yes, Joe told me about you, although he didn't mention your name".

"I just received some information that may put you and your daughter in danger".

Sarah held Stephie closer to herself, "What kind of information?"

"I know that you know your husband is alive" Sarah was about to deny her knowledge when he spoke again, "Don't bother denying it. I have proof that he has contacted you. In fact you and your house has been under surveillance since Jacobson visited your house on your wedding day".

"You mean this whole time there has been someone watching me and my family?" Sarah could not believe it, "How could you have been watching us without Steve ever noticing anyone loitering around us?" as soon as she asked that she knew it was a stupid question.

"Mrs. McGarrett we are the organisation that investigates the CIA, we can easily keep tabs on civilians without them knowing. Even your husband would have to be aware of us to start looking out for us" McCauley said with arrogance.

"Alright so what is this information that puts us in danger?"

"Jacobson is aware of the fact that your husband is alive and he will soon makes his move to smoke Steve out of hiding".

Sarah felt a chill go down her spine, she rocked Stephie on her shoulder, "So what do you need us to do?"

"I would recommend that you and your daughter leave the house immediately. An agency vehicle is on its way to bring you both to a safe house".

"What about Steve? How will he know that my daughter and I are safe?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. I am just about to go and see him and I will explain everything to him". McCauley proceeded to give Sarah the details and to expect the agency vehicle in half an hour, she could get ready with whatever she could in that time and the rest they could get later.

Sarah immediately started packing up stuff for Stephie and herself, and by the time the doorbell rang, Stephie was changed, their stuff was packed and she had spoken to Joe, telling him about where they were going.

Sarah opened the front door and was greeted by a smiling woman. She was of average height with tied up blonde hair dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a white t – shirt and converse sneakers, "Mrs. McGarrett, I am Agent Bowen, here to pick you up. Are you and your daughter ready to go?" she said as she showed her identification.

Sarah smiled at her, "Yes we are. I just need to get the baby and our bags" Agent Bowen followed her in and picked up the bags while Sarah gathered Stephie in her portable car seat. She locked up the house and turned to see a huge black SUV, similar to the one that had come to pick up Steve. Agent Bowen helped her with Stephie's car seat, all the while commenting on how cute she was. As they drove, Sarah sat in the back with Stephie, Agent Bowen chatted to her, trying to set her at ease.

They had been driving for a while, when Stephie started to fuss and wiggle in her car seat. "Could we stop somewhere so I could change the baby?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry but that's not advisable" Agent Bowen kept driving.

"Where is this safe house? We've been driving for more than an hour" Sarah noticed they had gone off the main roads and were travelling through wilderness, climbing up in altitude.

"Just a few more minutes" and they kept driving till they reached a small house nestled in the wilderness, a long deserted driveway leading to it. The house was at least eight miles away from the main road.

Agent Bowen again helped her with her bags as she got Stephie out of her seat, since she was still fussing. She held the door open for Sarah and when she walked in she held Stephie closer as her heart speeded up in fear.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. McGarrett" Nathan Jacobson smiled at her from where he stood in the centre of the small room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked inanely.

"I need you to get to your husband and this is the only way I can think of to smoke him out of hiding" he said, using the same words McCauley had used. "Yes I know what McCauley was up to. He thinks he is top dog, but he doesn't know that even the Office of Security has its moles".

"Oh God help us" Sarah muttered to herself.

"Well Mrs. McGarrett lets hope so" Jacobson smiled at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Sorry for updating after such a long time. I have just been struggling to get in the mode to write since the season ended and hopefully I'll be able to get this story all wrapped up soon. In the mean while I hope you enjoy this instalment!**_

_**P.S: I have changed the name for Steve's mother to Doris because that is what she is reportedly going to be called on the show.**_

"What the hell do you mean you lost my wife and daughter?" Steve yelled at the man standing in front of him; he also happened to have said guy's collar in his hands, almost lifting him off his feet. He was as tall as Steve, but rage and fear for Sarah and Stephie's safety was paramount in his mind, giving him an extra boost of strength.

After his reunion with his mother, she had contacted Joe and he had come to the trailer, where he had enveloped Steve into a bear hug, expressing his joy that he was alive.

Steve had been hoping that this nightmare would end soon, but then Commander McCauley had come along and given him news that had put a different spin on everything.

"I apologise Steve, but Jacobson must have found out somehow and made his move before we could get her to safety" McCauley was as big as him and would be a tough son of a bitch, but right now he looked tense and sheepish in Steve's grip. He managed to wiggle his way out of his hold, immediately straightening his shirt and jacket.

"You guys are supposed to be the best of the best and Jacobson outsmarted you" Steve breathed as he went into his makeshift bedroom and grabbed his gun.

"Where are you headed?" Joe asked

Steve looked him straight in the eye, "Where do you think?" at his blank look, "I'm rounding up my team and getting Sarah and Stephie back".

McCauley started to look worried, "You cannot just show yourself to your team".

This time his mother spoke, "Why not? What we were fearing the worst has already happened, perhaps this is the best step".

"Joe I need you to please get Danno, Chin and Kono to the office and I will meet them there" Steve instructed as he ran to the truck he had been driving.

"How are you going to get in without being noticed?" Joe asked.

"Let me worry about that. Just get everyone there" he turned to his mother, "You should head back to wherever you are staying, just make sure to tell Joe where you are so I can get in touch with you".

"I think I should come along" she insisted.

"My team is going to get enough of a scare with me around, they don't need any more distractions".

"They already know your mother is alive, Steve" Joe told him, "We need all the help we can get".

"Fine. But first just get everyone to meet me in fifteen minutes".

As Steve drove to the Five – O headquarters, his thoughts were with Sarah. He knew that Jacobson would not kill her because he needed a bargaining tool to get Steve to cooperate. Although if he was working under instructions from Wo Fat, then she would continue to be in danger. It wouldn't matter to them whether she was alive or dead, they could easily use her to send a message to him.

His phone rang, it was Sarah's number but not the phone he had given her, which meant it could only be Jacobson, "Where is my wife?" he asked as soon as he answered the call.

"So good to hear your voice Steve. We thought we had lost you" Jacobson sounded rather convincing in his concern.

"No thanks to you, Jacobson. Where is Sarah?" he asked again, not expecting much of an answer.

"Look McGarrett, I am not interested in harming a young mother and a child. It doesn't sit well with me. So I'd suggest you better do what I say" he said. "First order of business is your mother".

Steve tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Come on McGarrett, I know you're smarter than that. You're mother is the real target not you or your wife" he continued, "So you need to get Doris McGarrett to the location and time I am going to text you once this call is over. And McGarrett, if you try to be too smart, remember what happened to your father?" the call was disconnected.

"Leave her alone you fucker!" Steve lost control and yelled, hitting his hand against the steering wheel, barely managing to avoid hitting a car. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Steve we'll get them back" she tried to reassure him.

Steve turned to look at her, "The only way we can get them is if I hand you over to Wo Fat" just then his phone beeped with the promised text. "Which is at midnight tonight at an abandoned warehouse near the docks".

-X-

"Danno I need you to head to the Five – O office and wait for me there" Joe spoke.

Danno closed the case file he was working on, "What's going on Joe?"

"Just get there and you'll know what's going on" then he cut the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny climbed out of his car and headed into the Five – O office. Today was a Sunday and all the lights were off, the entire office quiet. He walked passed Steve's office and felt his chest tighten in grief. Even though there was talk that Steve might be alive, he would only believe it when he saw him standing in front of him.

Which is why Danny Williams nearly passed out and felt goose bumps on his arm since the time he had seen the ghost of an old lady outside the apartment building he had almost lived in.

But Steve's ghost would at least look like him, not like this stranger who stood in front of him. "Looks like you just saw a ghost, Danno" apparently a ghost that spoke. He came closer, but Danny couldn't move his feet. "Seriously Danno this is worse than the time you actually saw a ghost".

"That's because I didn't know that she was" he said still in a daze, "Is that really you Steve?" he could hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

"Yeah it is Danno. Yeah it does" he said as he came forward. The next thing, Steve had enveloped him in a bear hug.

"It's good to have you back, babe" he smiled at his friend.

There was a shriek and then a muttered, "You've got to be kidding me" from Chin and Kono who had also just walked in.

"So it's true" Chin spoke as he hugged Steve. "Brah, you had us all in quite a state".

"Hey boss, we missed you" Kono jumped into his arms and clung like a monkey.

He hugged her back, "I missed you guys too" Steve pulled away from Kono then looked at everyone, "But I need your help right now".

"Anything. Just say so" Danno said noticing the worried expression on his friend's face.

"Sarah and Stephie have been kidnapped by Jacobson" he told them. "Kono I need you to run GPS tracking on this number" he gave her a number, which she promptly put into the tracking system. He turned then and looked toward the doorway where a woman stood next to Joe, it turned out that Steve's mother really was alive.

She was nothing like Danno had expected. She was a gun totting, kick-ass female version of Steve and had the same haunted expression in her dark eyes. The woman was a CIA assassin, and he thought her son was the scary one. He couldn't help but keep noticing the look in her eyes when she looked at Steve, at once worried, proud and yearning.

"Boss I got a location on the cell number your gave me, but it doesn't make any sense" she brought up a map on the screen, "The last location I can triangulate the cell to is the highway that leads into Kahuku".

"That's the place that may be close to where she is being held. It's remote enough to not be detectable" Steve said, "I need all of you guys because we have no idea what we're getting ourselves into. We're going completely blind".

Chin stepped forward, "Brah, just tell us what you need".

"I just need you guys to follow my lead" he said as he checked his weapon, then turned to his mother, "I know you're going to want to come along but please I need you to stay safe".

Danny could see that she was stubborn and did not wish to follow her son's instructions and was having a very hard time holding back. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Steve only nodded then kissed and hugged his mother before he moved to the door, Danny following him.

As they travelled in the car Danny felt an overwhelming sense of relief combined with an uncomfortable sense of unreality. "I still cannot believe you are sitting next to me and driving my car, just like old times".

Steve turned to him, "I know what you mean babe".

"Seriously though, how are you Steve?" he asked. Even though he knew his partner was showing a brave face, his eyes held a hunted look, like he had just walked through hell.

Steve only sighed, "Danny all I could think about was Sarah and the baby. I think I was distracted during the mission".

"Distracted?" that was a surprise. Steve had laser focus and nothing could distract him, "What do you mean?"

"Sarah and I had a fight just before I left and I never had a problem leaving home before. While in transit, all I could think of was going back home to the life I had made for myself". As Steve spoke, Danny picked out the sadness and the tension in his voice, "Danno if anything happens to her and Stephie I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Hey, hey. You are Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Mad McGarrett. You will not fail" Danny encouraged his friend. He had never seen Steve like this. He had changed from his time away.

He gave a slight mirthless laugh, "But this time I cannot afford to fail. This time I have to save my family".

Danny understood completely and he also knew that Steve would do anything in his power to get Sarah and Stephie back. Nothing would stand in his way. And despite Steve's despair and doubt in himself, his determination would bring out the best SEAL in him and make him unbeatable.

-X-

Sarah couldn't see much from where she was in the darkened room, but she could not make out that it had gotten dark outside. It had been a few hours which meant that it would afternoon.

As if sensing her own distress, Stephie had been fussing quite a bit as well. No matter how much Sarah tried to settle her, she refused to. She didn't even have her formula, which she usually guzzled down and had a healthy appetite for. "Don't worry darling, we'll get out of here soon" she spoke soothingly to her as she rocked her and paced the small, neat room they had been locked into.

She had to get out of this place. There was no way of contacting anyone because even though she still had the cell phone that Steve had given her, her batteries were dead. Her mind was constantly working on ways to get out. But with Stephie she couldn't take reckless risks. If it had been just herself, she would have tried something. For now the safest option would be to stay where they were.

The thought of somehow making it out of the house in the night was daunting since she had no idea which way to go, besides she had a small baby to take care of. On the other hand would it be prudent to stay where she was? She knew that Steve would be doing his best to find them, but what if he wasn't able to?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door noisily opened, revealing a stocky man with a baldhead and a brightly coloured Hawaiian Shirt. His beady eyes looked her up and down, "Boss wants you" was all he said as he held the door open.

She walked through it to see Jacobson standing and talking to someone who was sitting in the chair, his back to her. When he saw her, he indicated to the man sitting so he could turn.

The man stood up to reveal a beautifully dressed Asian man with a calm expression, but his eyes were alert and his mouth held a small sardonic smile, "It is nice to finally meat you Mrs. McGarrett" he spoke in a cultured Asian accent, which she would have placed more as a Hong Kong Chinese accent. "Let me introduce myself. I am Wo Fat and I am sure you have heard about me from your husband".

Sarah remained silent as she felt a chill run up her spine. So this was the man who had tormented her family for years. Her first impulse was to claw his eyes out, but she had to hold onto her composure. She couldn't show him how upset she was. "Yes I have heard about you".

He smiled at her, as if they were talking about the weather, "The life of your daughter and husband now depends solely on how well you behave and understand that I will not tolerate any attempts at escape. They are absolutely futile and I would advise you not to try anything your husband may have taught you".

"What makes you think I know anything?" she asked, all the while mentally kicking herself.

Again Wo Fat only smiled, "You see I know how McGarrett works, and no woman of his would not know how to defend herself even a little".

"Well I can assure you that I will not be trying anything stupid since I have my daughters safety to consider" she assured him and hoped wildly that he would believe her.

He seemed pacified for the moment, "That is good to know. At least you are not as reckless as your husband" he turned to Jacobson, "Good work" then turned to look at her once more, "If she so much as tries anything, wound her" then he turned and left.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief that he had only ordered to wound her and not kill her. She had to be very careful.

-X-

Steve stopped at the coordinates that Kono had given him of the location of the last triangulation of Sarah's phone. There was only a narrow path that led into the jungle and was hidden very well, only someone looking for it would find it.

McCauley had told him that there was an abandoned safe house that had been used by the CIA around that location years ago. He was not sure whether it still existed or not. Further looking at the topography maps had not revealed anything either. His first impulse had been to call Catherine so she could send him some information, but he had no time to locate where she was at the moment.

"He said it would be somewhere here" Danny said looking around, "Can you see it?"

"Yeah. I think that's it" Steve pointed it out.

"It can't be this close to the road".

"No, but I'm guessing that it will be more than a few miles into the jungle" he said as he got out of the car. "We'll have to leave the car here and hike in. I don't want to alert anyone of our coming".

Danny followed his lead and got out of the car. They both checked their weapons and put on their vests from the back of the car. Steve noticed that Danno had still kept his vest in the boot and smiled at that.

"So do you have any idea how we're going to do this?" he asked.

Steve shook his head, "I told you we'd have to go in blind. That's why I'll take the lead and you guys follow my lead" Steve radioed Chin and Kono, "Where are you guys?"

"Here boss" came Kono's reply just as her car pulled up behind them. Both she and Chin got out and also checked they vests and weapons.

"I want you all to follow my lead. We need to be as quiet as possible. Main priority is to get Sarah and Stephie out of there" he told the rest of them. "If Jacobson is there, we take him in".

Kono smiled at him, "Just like old times".

"Just like old times" he repeated, "Lets go get my girls".


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**Sorry for uploading this last chapter after so long but I was just not being able to come up with a proper ending for Sarah and Steve. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you have loved this story. Thank you to all who have followed this story as well as reviewed it. It has been a pleasure to write it.**_

Sarah sat quietly, watching her daughter sleep after she had been allowed to feed her. She had been patted down before she had been allowed to go into the make shift kitchen to use the microwave.

While she had been out, she had tried her best to look around the little room to see whether she could spot any exits that she could sneak out of. Goodness, she rolled her eyes, she sounded like Steve! How was she supposed to sneak out of an armed safe house in the middle of the Hawaiian forest?

She surveyed the room she was being held in. It was tiny and neat with a narrow cot that passed for a bed and a dresser, nothing else. She opened one of the small closet doors and found a navy blue slicker, the one that would cover her entire body and she would still be able to strap Stephie underneath it.

She quickly stripped the sheet off the bed, all the while making sure the door was firmly shut. She somehow managed to fashion a sling to strap Stephie to her front. Ideally she would have liked to keep her on her back to shield her, but she needed to have her back to these people.

Now all she needed to do was figure out a way to get out of this room. The room was not as high up that she wouldn't be able to jump out. The window was locked but it was made of glass and she could break it. But how to break it without bringing attention to herself?

As if on cue, the rain started accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder. "Thank you God!" she muttered to herself. Now all she had to do was wait for the thunder to break the window. Goodness, but it sounded so easy. Knowing her luck she would get caught. She peered out of the window, no one was around and she could slip out the back, find some sort of path to follow.

Sarah turned from the window and gazed at her sleeping baby. Should she do this? What if something terrible happened to Stephie? Would she ever be able to forgive herself for harming her daughter?

She didn't have any answers to any of those questions. But in her heart she knew that she would definitely not be able to forgive herself if she just sat there and did nothing to get them out of here. Call her a stupid woman and a bad mother to put her child at risk this way, but she had to do this.

She got ready, praying all the while she strapped Stephie to her front securely that she would remain sleeping. Stephie was startled by the loud crack of thunder; Sarah shushed her and rocked her soothingly. She only breathed a sigh of relief when she went slack again. Not for the first time did Sarah appreciate and thank God for giving her such a good baby.

After putting on her rain slicker she went to stand near the window, her eyes glued to the door and her ears tuned to the thunder, in her hands the short hanging rail of the narrow closet. Now she just had to wait for the thunder to be loud enough.

-X-

Steve led his team as quietly as he could through the thick vegetation. The rain was washing away any trail he could find and he only hoped the coordinates that McCauley had given him, were correct. They had been walking for more than forty-five minutes and there was no structure in sight that could be considered a safe house.

He turned around to watch Danny walking right behind him, Chin next to him and Kono behind him. All of them were drenched to the bone, trying not to lose their footing in the forest.

Suddenly a figure moved ahead, it was bulky and hid behind vegetation, trying to hide, not doing a bad job of it. Chin lifted his gun, but Steve indicated that he lower his weapon, not wanting any unnecessary noise to attract attention to them.

There were voices approaching, but he couldn't make out anything. Steve indicated to all of them to move behind and see what was going on. A number of men stopped just in front of where they were hiding, but Steve had his eyes in the direction of the hiding figure, waiting for it to make a move.

Suddenly, a whimpering sound came from the hidden figure's direction. All the attention turned there, making Steve realise that the figure was non other than his wife and daughter.

He made his move fast. He stood up from his spot and lunged on the closest guy to him, catching him in a death grip. He knew the rest would have his back. The man flipped, turning on Steve to jab a hand in his face, which he ducked. Again he lunged at the man's waist, knocking the breath out of him as he went down to the ground. Without hesitation Steve twisted the man's head, breaking his neck.

When Steve raised his head, he was aware of his surroundings and knew that the three men who had been there would not be an issue, but where was the fourth? He watched as Danny raised his weapon and opened fire at the man approaching Sarah; he went down in two shots.

"You think there's more?" Danno asked.

"Not sure. But we need to move fast" Steve spoke as he made his way to Sarah. As he approached her, a blue hooded head stuck out from behind a tree.

"Steve?" was all she said before he broke into a run.

"Oh my God, woman. What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he pushed away her hood, to watch her dazed expression. "Baby, Sarah" he shook her shoulders lightly, "Tell me, were there more men?" he asked as he opened her slicker to check on Stephie.

His daughter was fussing and slightly flushed, but she seemed fine.

"Wo Fat was there" she said, looking at the indisposed men around her. "Oh God I'm gonna be sick" she muttered before she clutched Stephie close and bent her head to retch.

Steve ran his hand down her back soothingly, "Relax sweetheart. Its all over now".

"Steve, I think we should just get out of here" Chin spoke, keeping an eye around them.

"She just said Wo Fat was there. I need to get him" Steve said as he checked Sarah over.

"Are you serious? You need to get Sarah and Stephie out of here and back to civilisation. Not run after your arch nemesis half cocked without a plan" Danno spoke.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Besides he isn't there now".

"Alright fine. But we do need to get out of here fast" Steve gathered Sarah's hand and started walking.

It took them shorter to walk back to the highway and within forty minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Danno drove as Steve sat in the back with Stephie cradled on his chest and Sarah leaning heavily against him. He looked down and she had fallen into a heavy exhausted sleep.

"I think she passed out" Danno said, looking into his rear view mirror worriedly.

Steve touched her cheek then the side of her neck, her pulse strong but her sleep very deep. "I think you might be right" he said as he continued to look at her.

At the hospital, both Sarah and Stephie were admitted in for check up and because Sarah had passed out, she had been kept in for observation. She had refused to stay unless she had Stephie beside her, so the hospital had made arrangements for them to be close to each other.

Steve watched both of them sleeping, Danno and Kono standing next to him, "I cant imagine how she got out of there".

Kono laughed, "You're rubbing off on her, boss. She had to learn something from you".

"I don't know whether to strangle her or kiss her for pulling this stunt" he touched her still hand; she murmured something in her sleep. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her. To both of them".

Kono laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think about it. They're here and they're safe. That's all that matters".

Steve turned to both of them, "We have thirty minutes before we have to meet Wo Fat. He probably already knows what has happened and he has lost his only bargaining chip. But he is still desperate enough to get to my mother".

"What do you suggest?" Danno asked from his position near Stephie's cot.

He thought it out. How was he going to lure Wo Fat back out. Now that he had Sarah and Stephie back, Wo Fat didn't have to show.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started buzzing, "Its McCauley" he said to the room before he answered it, "Yes?"

"I am assuming that your wife and daughter are safely with you?" was the first question.

"You assume correctly" Steve answered.

"I followed you guys to the safe house and guess what I found?" he asked amused, but before Steve could ask he supplied the answer, "Jacobson clonked over the head, lying unconscious outside what I can only assume was the once pristine window of the room your wife was being held in".

"You've gotta be kidding me. Is he alive?" he asked as he looked over at Sarah.

McCauley laughed, "Yeah he is, though he is trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and in custody. He also told me that Wo Fat does not know yet that Sarah is no longer with them".

"So basically the drop is still on as far as he is concerned".

"Pretty much. How do you want to proceed?" he asked.

"I have my team but I will need back up" Steve said.

"Not a problem. You head there and there will be enough back up there to assist you guys".

"How do I know I can trust you?" Steve asked, too ware of his past experiences.

"Didn't I lead you to where your wife was being held?"

"How do I know that's not some kind of trick?"

"What does your gut tell you?" he asked enigmatically.

Steve sighed, "Just get your men there".

Kono and Danny looked expectantly, "What's up?"

"Kono I need you to stay here with Sarah. I don't trust anyone but you guys at this point, but I also cant just sit here and not do anything".

"No problem Steve. I'll make sure nothing happens to them. I'll also call for a police escort to stand outside" she said as she took out her phone to make a call.

Steve walked to Sarah's bedside, "Hey babe" he kissed her lips lightly. She stirred and looked at him.

"Hey" she answered sleepily.

"I have to go but Kono is here with you and a Police backup will be posted at the hospital. I'll be back".

Sarah ran her hands through his ling hair, "Just come back please. And be safe" she kissed him, her lips clinging to his.

-X-

Wo Fat had come to the conclusion that if he wanted something done correctly, with minimum to zero mistakes, he had to do it himself.

Which was the reason why he stood outside the hospital watching Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly getting into a vehicle. He could only guess they were on their way to their original meeting point.

He should have known the wife would have tried something. But he had not banked on her survival instincts being stronger than self – reservation. He had never imagined, and neither had the others, that she would risk not only her own life but the life of her child in order to get out. It taught him not to underestimate the McGarrett women – first the mother, then the sister and now the wife.

Wo Fat checked his reflection. His disguise complete in the HPD uniform, his cap pulled low over his brow so his face was not completely visible. He knew officer Kalakaua was there to protect Sarah and her daughter, but he also knew he could take her on. He was much more experienced than the rookie cop, although one couldn't call her unskilled. After all she had one of the best as a mentor – McGarrett. Not to mention her own cousin.

He may want these people dead, but he had to admit that it was exciting to clash with people of such skill. It challenged him and he always liked to keep his mind sharp.

He jogged across the road and into the main entrance of the hospital. He spoke to the front desk, explaining he was here as protection for Mrs. McGarrett. He made his way to the ninth floor and toward her room. He touched his weapon, knowing that he had to be quick. Get in – get the job done – get out. He hadn't done this, executing a hit, in a while and he could feel adrenalin and excitement coursing through his body. He should do this more often.

The hallway outside Sarah McGarrett's room was fairly empty. The last remaining nurse smiled sweetly as she walked past him. Checking for no other interferences, he pulled out his gun, quickly screwed on the silencer.

"Oh My God" came a muttered sound from behind him. Wo Fat turned and it was the same nurse who had smiled at him. He raised his arm, aimed and shot her. Without a sound her lifeless body slumped to the floor.

Without giving a further thought to her, only that he needed to hurry, he turned to go into the room.

-X-

"Something's not right" Steve said as he drove, Danny beside him and Chin in the backseat.

"What do you mean?" Danno asked. He hung on as Steve swerved around a car. They had only been on the road five minutes and already he was queasy.

"We need to get back to the hospital. He's there" Steve said, looking for an opening, then making a sharp u-turn, tires screeching as he turned on his lights.

Steve watched the traffic, "There is no way he doesn't know that Sarah got out".

"Can we risk not showing up?" Chin asked even as he pulled out his cell phone to call for backup.

"Can we risk underestimating him? He has always been one step ahead and I cannot let it go on".

Steve drove like a maniac and made the five-minute journey in two. As soon as they reached the hospital, they got out and ran inside.

"Is there an officer posted outside my wife's room?" Steve asked the security officer standing near the elevator.

The guard looked at his watch, "He went up a couple minutes ago".

Steve started to sweat as he got into the lift "Take the stairs, he may be using those" he told Danno.

As soon as he got out of the elevator, he pulled out his gun, Chin followed suit. There was no one at the nurse's station so they quietly made their way to the hallway leading to Sarah's room. The fire stairs opened, a panting Danny came out. He only nodded his head to indicate no luck.

They spotted a crumpled form on the floor, a young nurse had been shot in the chest and neck, a pool of blood around her. Chin stopped to check for a pulse, "She's dead".

Just then they heard two loud shots ring out. They ran to Sarah's door and took in the scene.

Kono was lying on the ground, her gun pointed in the direction of the wall next to the door. Wo Fat lay slumped, his legs splayed out before him, his hands lying limply by his side. He looked like he was still breathing, but shallowly.

Sarah stood next to Kono and was now helping her up. She also carried a gun with a silencer attached to it. It was clear that Kono and Wo Fat had been in a physical altercation and somehow his gun had been kicked away from him.

A moment later there were three doctors and more nurses, taking in the scene, working on Wo Fat. He was immediately taken into treatment, Danny went with them to keep an eye on him. Kono also had been shot in the shoulder and was also taken away to emergency.

Steve held Sarah close to him, "Thank God you came back" she said as she pulled away slightly.

"I just had a feeling that he would be here. He has always been ahead of us and there was no way he would have not known that you had gotten away" Steve looked at his wife and not for the first time felt his chest tighten with pride. "You still haven't told me how you got away from the safe house. McCauley told me that someone hit Jacobson on the head".

Sarah looked a little sheepish, "I waited for the thunder and then I broke a window. And for the record I had no idea who I was hitting at, I saw a guy smoking with his back toward me and I hit him on the head" she swallowed, "I know I put Stephie at risk and I am sorry for doing that and if you're mad at me then please forgive me, but I couldn't just sit on my ass and wait" she looked up and winced, "No offence".

Steve laughed, "Are you kidding me? I couldn't be more proud of you for as you put it so nicely 'not sitting on your ass'. And yes you put Stephie, not to mention yourself at risk, but your main instinct at the time was to survive and get out of the danger you were in" he took her face in his hands, "I just wish I had been there to watch you kick ass" he kissed her nose and mouth.

"There was no kicking of the ass. I just swung a hanging rod praying that I would hit my target. I was never any good at hitting a piñata, so this was probably divine intervention as well" she accepted his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. "I'm just glad the nurse had taken Stephie for a nap in the nursery when he came".

A doctor came in to check on Sarah as well, just to make sure that she was doing okay. "How is Officer Kalakaua?" she asked.

"She's doing fine. A bullet was extracted from her shoulder and she will have to be here for a few days not to mention a sling for a few weeks" the doctor said as he checked her pupil response to check for shock. After declaring her fine and that she could leave after he organised her discharge papers, he left.

"I'm gonna go check on Kono, you want to come?" Steve asked her.

"Give me two minutes to change and then lets go" she went to bathroom and changed into a pair of hospital scrubs she had been given, since her own clothes were filthy.

They held hands as they went to Kono's room, where Danny and Chin had also made themselves comfortable. When they entered, all three of them turned.

"Hero of the hour" Danny said as he came to her and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Being Steve's wife finally paid off".

"Hey!" Steve voiced his offence.

"I think the hero of the hour award needs to go to Kono" Sarah said as she moved to the bed.

Steve had to second that. He watched his friend and colleague, as she lay injured, while protecting his family. This entire episode just highlighted the place that his team had in his and Sarah's life.

They had surpassed a work relationship and become a real family.

-X-

It had been a week of bliss and also a period of major adjustment for the McGarrett household. After a lot of insistence on both Sarah and Steve's part, Doris had moved in with them, although she maintained it would only be temporarily.

Things had been slightly awkward since there was still a lot of hurt and anger that Steve held and he was trying his best to work through it all. Mary was a different story.

Her reaction to the whole thing was something none of them could have predicted. She had been extremely angry with Sarah because she had not told her about Steve. She refused to speak to anyone and even refused to come and see her mother.

"Give her some time" Doris said one day after yet another phone call to Mary, where Steve begged her again to come for a weekend.

"We are all to blame for what she has gone through" Steve said as he rubbed his forehead. "I should have let Sarah tell her. I always underestimate her and I can't blame her for wanting nothing to do with us".

Sarah watched as mother and son sat on the lanai, Doris holding her granddaughter in her arms. It was great that she had taken such an interest in Stephie, taking time out to get to know her and play with her, being a regular grandmother and loving every minute of it.

"Don't worry. Family is very important to Mary and she will come around" she said as she joined them. Steve reached for her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. Sarah caught the small smile Doris had on her lips as she watched them together, followed by a glimpse of sadness.

"I have missed so much in both your lives that I have no idea how to make up for it" she said, her eyes misting over.

"I can't speak for Mary, but I know that you just being here and being a part of our lives actively is enough for me. Especially if you are a part of Stephie's life" Sarah looked at her husband and he was trying his best to suppress his emotions.

"I would love to get to know you and for you to be a grandmother to Stephie" Sarah said as well to support a relationship between mother and son. "And I became very close to Mary, so I will try my best to emotionally blackmail her into coming here and being a part of this family" she smiled as she said this.

"And if I know my wife, she'll somehow get her way" he smiled at her, kissing her with a loud smack.

-X-

Steve kissed his mother goodnight, leaving her out on the lanai. She said she would head to bed soon and wanted to take in the beautiful night. He knew she was pining for his father in reality. The last time she had been in this house, they had been a happy family. Although after getting to know his mother's past, he wondered how much of a real family they had been. His parents had never given them an indication that anything was out of order.

He was so deep in thought, he hadn't even realised that he had reached the bedroom door. The room was quiet so he went to the adjacent room, which was Stephie's nursery. He went to the cot and watched his daughter sleep peacefully, her dark lashes resting on her pink cheeks. He reached out his hand and gently smoothed his finger down her soft cheek. She stirred slightly but remained sleeping.

"Don't you dare wake her up" came Sarah's whisper from behind him, followed by her slim arms wrapping around his waist, "I want some time alone with my hubby" she said as she nuzzled her face in the back of his neck. He felt her kisses down his naked back.

They had still not made love because there had simply been too much happening during the days and by the time they got to bed, they were both exhausted. Besides, Steve had been waiting for Sarah to give him the green light.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked as he turned to pull her closer to his chest. He bent his head and took her mouth in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into her warmth.

"Its long overdue sailor" she smiled and spoke against his mouth, "McGarrett you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever" she winked as she said it.

Steve laughed, "Aye, aye ma'am" he swung her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom, "I bet you're itching to take my imaginary hat off and put it on your head instead".

She gave him a wide smile, her arms looped around his neck, "And how did you know that?" she asked.

"Because wife, I know you love those corny movies with men in uniform" he deposited her on the bed, "Is that why you married me?" he kissed her neck and rewarded by her giving more access to her throat.

"What can I say, Maverick was busy, not to mention imaginary so I had to make do" she shrugged casually, all the while smiling at him. "Besides you look way hotter than him".

"I aim to please" he kissed her. He turned sombre then, "You make me so happy and I love you so much, baby. I just want to say I'm sorry for putting you through so much".

Sarah took his face in her small hands and looked deep into his eyes, "Steven J McGarrett, I would not change our lives for a minute" she kissed him on the mouth, "And just for the record, you make me VERY happy as well" she pulled him on top of herself. He didn't need much more encouragement than that to make love to his wife.

A few hours later they lay in bed, just enjoying being together. Steve lay with his head resting on Sarah's heart, listening to it beat steadily. He enjoyed her soothing motions through his now short hair.

"I know how you can make it up to me" she spoke quietly, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

He looked up at her, "And how is that?"

She looked at him very seriously, "You can take me on a really long honeymoon".

He laughed as he reached for her hand, kissed it then kissed her mouth, "I think that can be arranged ma'am" he spoke against her mouth.

Sarah's only response was a deep sigh as she slanted her mouth and proceeded to seduce him into making love again.

Soon they drifted off to sleep, the sound of waves, the knowledge that his mother was sleeping in the house and the soothing sound of Stephie's breathing through the baby monitor surrounded him. The added warmth of his wife's sleeping form in his arms gave him an inner peace he had never imagined he would have in his turbulent life.

As he finally closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think that in that moment his life couldn't be more perfect. He realistically knew that there would be troubled times ahead as any marriage and family faced, but he also knew that they would get through anything that came their way.

The McGarrett's always did.

_**The End**_

_**Having the story end does not mean that Sarah and Steve have ended. I will be adding some short single chapter updates on their lives just as a catch up to see what's going on in their lives. **_

_**Thank you once again for all the reviews and support. Knowing that this, my first story ever was so well liked has really encouraged me to write more and become more confident in my abilities as a storyteller. **_


End file.
